The Biggest Rescue
by Kellycat77
Summary: Artemis has been challenged like never before, when three of his worst enemies return and kidnap Holly. Will Artemis find out the secret to getting her back, something that for once isn't his brain and knowledge.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**I do NOT own the artemis fowl series, only this story. Eion Colfier is awesome.**

**Sooo, I didn't really like how TLG ended, so here's my story on how I did, and their next adventure after it. And when I say after, I mean, RIGHT AFTER! Here we go!**

**(As you can probably see, this is my first!)**

* * *

_Chapter one: The Awakening_

As Butler came out of Artemis' room, he looked troubled, upset, and even well, scared. Holly, Foaly, And mulch were sitting down in Artemis' study when he came in.

They all sat in silence (except Butler, who decided to be on his feet, and lean on the thresh hold) No one looked at each other, for what must have been at least three hours. When someone spoke, it was Foaly, who during those three hours was trying to process a possible solution involving surgery, pills, anything to get the real mud boy back. He finally spoke because he was agitated of the way everyone was acting.

"This is impossible!" He cried, standing up and stamping his hoof on the floor, "Just look at how we're acting! It's not as if the mud boy died again, he just doesn't remember anything."

Holly spoke quietly, "But it's almost the same. It's worse than what happened with Orion, it's like he's been wiped all over again. I don-"

"If it's like he's wiped again, can't we just show him the video that jogged his memory the first time?" Mulch interrupted.

Holly perked up for a second, but her face fell once more after she remembered something. "The video was sent to Argon. He destroyed it on 'accident' and now the havoc in Haven right now surely destroyed it, along with whatever he uploaded from Artemis' video diary from his ring."

"Well, what about the ring itself? We can upload the videos on the computer; make him watch them, and POOF! Memories back and problem solved.

Butler moved from leaning on the door to join the conversation, "The ring went missing, and that the only diary that Artemis kept, and didn't destroy when he knew that the dead fairies were rising."

Holly stood, still glum. "I'm going to go check and see if he's up yet." But the real reason she left that room was so her friends wouldn't see her tears fall down her face.

She went to Artemis' room, opened the door and walked to the bed to see the sleeping mud boy. Choking down sadness, and fear she sat on the bed, staring at him. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. She just missed her best friend so bad. That's why she did what she did next. She leaned down and kissed the sleeping mud boy. When she leaned back, she fell off the bed onto the floor, and scrambled to the other side of the room. Artemis was floating at least two feet off the bed, with golden streaks flying around him. Finally, after it felt like a year to the terrified Holly, Artemis fell down.

Holly ran to the bed, where Artemis collapsed. As soon as she was over there, Artemis' eyes flew open and he was panting. He looked around the room confused, then he saw Holly, who almost screamed, his eyes were back to where one was hazel and one was blue again.

"Artemis?" whispered Holly, barely breathing.

"Holly, breathe, it's ok, I'm back." He assured her.

"Oh my God!" She hugged the mud boy, like she might not let go for another fifty years.

"Holly, let go, you are crushing my back!" Whimpered Artemis.

She let go. "Oh, sorry."

They smiled at the same time, and stayed that way until Holly thought of something terrible.

What just happened, and how am I going to tell the others about what happened?

* * *

**Ooooooh k, that was the first chapter in Artemis Fowl: The biggest rescue, hoped you liked it. Until next time! **

**Remember to comment, encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what I'm doing right or not. J**


	2. Chapter 2: The Explaination

**Sooo, the first chapter was looked at some what, hopefully after a few more posts it will get more, out there. Idk, anyway here's the next chapter**

**Oh! And so sorry, but I kept on writing and, well, had a very long argument with myself about if the material I was writing was K+ or teen, I just couldn't decide, so I went on the safe side and went with teen. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Explanation

**Replay:**

They smiled at the same time and stayed that way until Holly thought of something terrible.

What just happened, and how am I going to tell the others about what happened?

* * *

**Now here's the next chapter:**

Artemis seemed to notice that Holly stopped smiling; he looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

Holly looked away; she just couldn't look at him in the eye. She told him how she kissed him, about the golden streaks.

Artemis, who didn't know how to react to holly about the kiss, thought it would be safer to question the golden streaks first, and talk about the kiss later, "What do you think the streaks meant? Why did they appear?"

"I don't know, but how are we going to explain this to the others? Just go in there and say 'hey, guess what, Artemis remembers everything now because I kissed him and these gold streaks wrapped around him.' No Artemis, and for two reasons. One, its weird, even for fairies, so foaly will experiment on you for a minimum of the next six months, and two, I wasn't thinking, ok, it was a mistake to kiss you, I didn't know what I was doing.

Some hardness came back into Artemis' face, but holly didn't notice. She was too busy thinking. He closed his eyes tight and said, "Then what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know mud boy, you're the genius."

"Well I just came back from the dead yesterday; my mind is still catching up to this cloned body. You are going to have to think something up."

"I don't know artemis."

"Just think, what would I do?"

Holly looked up at him guiltily, "You would lie, and say that you woke up that way, until you figured out how to straighten this mess up."

"Atta girl, now let's go do just that."

Artemis got off the bed and went out into the hallway, leaving Holly there thinking, "Did he just say 'Atta girl'? His brain must have gotten scrambled during the cloning." She sighed and went into the hallway to join Artemis in what would surely be the guiltiest moment in her entire life. But it had to be done.

Out in the hall, Artemis stops halfway to his study, "Are you sure you can do this?" He whispers to Holly.

"It's the only way." She replied.

He caught her hand and held it. Holly was having second thoughts about lying and he knew it, "you can do this, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." She slid her hand up to his wrist, and made it look like she was in a hurry to get to the study, dragging Artemis, and barging in there. It seemed that Foaly, Mulch, and Butler were still trying to think of a solution on how to get Artemis' memory back.

"Guys!" She practically screamed, "H- he just woke up and remembered! I was sitting there and he opened his eyes and said he remembered!"

Butler grabbed Artemis by his shoulders and looks him over, as if he could actually see if that was the truth or not. At last, it seemed as though he couldn't decide if he did, so he asked, "What was the pass code to the house I lived in when you were gone for three years?"

Artemis smirked, "My birthday, old friend, 0-1-0-9."

Butler smiled, and hugged him tenderly as if he would evaporate into thin air if he hugged him too hard. After Butler let him go, he turned to see if Holly's act fooled Mulch. He held his hand out to him, and Mulch shook it, only Foaly left to trick, "It's nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back." Artemis turned to Foaly, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I've never seen or heard of anything like this, where you wake up, and suddenly have all your memories back."

Behind Foaly, Holly's eyes widened, but no one noticed it, except Artemis. But the young genius had already expected something like this for Foaly, so of course, he knew what to say.

"I vaguely remember hearing my life's story from Holly, which must have triggered my memories."

"But you still didn't remember even after she finished, when you fell asleep and Butler took you to your room."

"It must have needed a few hours to settle in then."

Foaly seemed to have been shocked by that remark. Memories always came straight to the person's brain as far as he could remember, as long as they were triggered by something. But like always, the mud boy seemed to be onto something, he sighed, and said, "Possibly."

By then Artemis had remembered something vitally important, "I should call mother and father, Butler, please tell me you explained all this to them."

Butler hesitated, as if nothing good was going to be said by him, "Yes, but only your mother believed me, so be careful when you talk to Artemis Sr."

"Will do." And with that, Artemis left.

Once Artemis was gone, Foaly turned to Holly, knowing she was the weak one when it came to lying. "Holly, are you sure that's how Artemis remembers?"

Holly swallowed the lump in her throat to lie straight through her teeth, "Of course, it was, exactly how Artemis explained it, that's how it must have been."

Foaly looked reassured, Holly would never lie to him. Then Mulch brightened up.

"Did he just say his birthday is coming up?"

And Foaly just had to use a smart remark on that, "No, he said his birthday was January Ninth."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant. What I'm saying is that we should throw him a surprise birthday party."

"Oh, you just want food."

Holly started talking when she noticed the change in subject, "We should do that."

It was Butler who was the only one who didn't like the idea, "Artemis doesn't like surprises, he likes schemes, and dangerous adventures, and stuff that will almost get him killed."

Holly smiled, "Yeah, but I still want to see what he'll say when he gets surprised."

It was then that Artemis came back in, hanging up the phone as he looked up at his friends. "Father didn't believe me at first, but I was able to convince them. Don't ask how."

He nodded at Holly and she nodded back, good, he thought, Foaly believes it completely now.

* * *

**Ok, so another chapter done, I'm basically going to be adding chapters every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday sorry it's not everyday. Just too busy. **

**Now in the period of one day, I ran into another dilemma. I can't decide what the 2 genres are! It's at tie between all 4 of friendship, Fantasy, Romance, and drama. So please, once I get a few more chapters up, can ya'll decide for me? Just go to the review section and tell me the two you think describe this story best. Oh! And while you're there, leave a comment!**

**Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what I'm doing right or not. **


	3. Chapter 3: Job for Artemis

**So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! But first the Replay:**

"Did he just say his birthday is coming up?"

And Foaly just had to use a smart remark on that, "No, he said his birthday was January Ninth."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant. What I'm saying is that we should throw him a surprise birthday party."

"Oh, you just want food."

Holly started talking when she noticed the change in subject, "We should do that."

It was Butler who was the only one who didn't like the idea, "Artemis doesn't like surprises, he likes schemes, and dangerous adventures, and stuff that will almost get him killed."

Holly smiled, "Yeah, but I still want to see what he'll say when he gets surprised."

**Now, here's today's! : Chapter 3: A job for Artemis**

_The month after the awakening, the day of Artemis' birthday 2 o'clock in the morning._

Foaly sighed as he waited by the shuttle to go to the surface. He was waiting for Mulch, who was late, as usual. But maybe it was better that he wasn't on the surface just yet, he sent an e-mail to Artemis to video chat him, and was expecting Artemis to do so any minute. He was about to send out a search for Mulch when Foaly's laptop told him a video chat was coming in. Of course it was the mud boy.

"What do you want Foaly?" Artemis said as soon as he saw the centaur.

"Good morning to you too, why are you so upset?"

"Well Foaly, I don't know, maybe because it's TWO IN THE MORNING!"

"Sorry, but I have a job for you, and it will only work if everyone's asleep. Is Butler awake as well?"

"Butler's always up, he says that the most dangerous part of the day isn't in the light, where witnesses can see you, it's when you can't see your enemy."

"Well that's interesting, now about your job. I want you to scare Holly."

"Wait, wh-what?"

"Ok, I better explain. Holly keeps ignoring me every time I tell her that her security system is out of date. I want you to scare her, break into her house; I'll give you the security code."

"Why me? Why not you or Mulch?" Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"We're busy, Mulch wants to get computers installed in the detective agency, but he's sure that once he gets to the computer store, he will steal one instead of buying one."

"Well that does sound like Mulch."

"Plus, when she finds out its you, and that it's all a prank, she is less likely to kill you than me or Mulch, so do you think you can do it?"

"Think? Foaly, stop underestimating me."

"So you can?"

"Of course I can."

"Good, the shuttle to come and get you will be there in about an hour." Then he thought, if mulch gets here in an hour.

Artemis then signed off, leaving an angry Foaly to go search for a soon-to-be-dead-by-the-centaur Mulch.

Foaly found Mulch at the first place he thought Mulch would be. Bob's all you can eat dirt shack. When he got to Mulch, he dragged him by the ear to the shuttle. Once inside and heading for the surface Foaly fumed.

"What do you think you were doing? If we were later than this, Artemis would be already at the shuttle port being ready to get picked up! Then the party that you wanted to throw wouldn't be a surprise. It would be ruined."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just get carried away." Mulch decided to change the subject fast before he was kicked out of the shuttle, "Where's No1 and Trouble?"

Foaly sighed, "No1 couldn't make it, he's coming back in a couple days from his mission or trip, or whatever it is. Trouble got sent on a mission, which he was happy about, I still don't know why he hates Artemis, anyway, I made the mission so that he would be back in time to help and celebrate."

Mulched almost laughed out loud, his plan of distracting the centaur had worked; now all he had to do was keep Foaly occupied with another thought. "Well, you know, Holly is going to be so disappointed when she sees the demon isn't there. She was really looking forward to seeing him again."

"I know, but she's goi- hey, wait a minute, your just trying to change the topic! You're still in major trouble! And ano-" Foaly went on, but Mulch tuned him out, something he learned the first day of meeting foaly. He groaned this nagging was going to go on and on forever.

**So that's the third chapter, not going to be able to post another on Sunday, so I will either post on Saturday, or post two on Tuesday. Wish me luck! **

**Ok, so, again I'll say, I ran into another dilemma. I can't decide what the 2 genres are! It's at tie between all 4 of friendship, Fantasy, Romance, and drama. So please, once I get a few more chapters up, can ya'll decide for me? Just go to the review section **_**or I just put up a poll, so you can go to my profile and choose two on that, the poll will be soooo much easier,**_** and tell me the two you think describe this story best. **

**Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what I'm doing right or not**


	4. Chapter 4: She never showed up

**Ok, so this story should be one of the longest since it was originally two stories. But you know, this comes to that, and you can't stop writing. So, here goes nothing, here's the replay:**

"Well that's interesting, now about your job. I want you to scare Holly."

"Wait, wh-what?"

"Ok, I better explain. Holly keeps ignoring me every time I tell her that her security system is out of date. I want you to scare her, break into her house; I'll give you the security code."

**Now here's today's: Chapter 4: She never showed up**

Artemis and Butler stood outside Holly's house. It looked exactly like a human house, except much smaller, which took the two into a problem. Artemis was short enough to enter the house, but Butler wasn't. Artemis already expected this of course.

"I designed this, because I knew that someday you would need this." He pulled out a simple ring out of the backpack side pocket that Butler was carrying, and gave it to him. Butler put it on and instantly shrunk to the miniature elf size, which was shorter than Artemis. He looked up at the boy and glared. Artemis tried his best to hide his on coming laughter, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Butler was still glaring at him.

"Just a little." replied Artemis.

Then Butler thought of something. "Holly will recognize your voice immediately. What are you going to do about that?" Although he already knew that Artemis had thought about this.

"I also worked on this a little bit." He pulled out yet another ring out of the backpacks pocket. But Butler had already seen this one before.

"Your ring, I thought it was-"

"Lost? It was, I put it in a secret safe, I didn't want to risk anything with Opal rising, but that's all over now. Anyway, I added a voice changer onto this." He put the ring on and pushed a button. "See?"

Now it was Butlers turn to laugh, Artemis' voice was so high; it was unrecognizable as a male. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know, now can we please get going?" He dipped his hand into the backpacks pocket one more time, revealing what looked like a pistol.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's that for?" Butler grabbed it out of Artemis' hand.

Artemis rolled his eyes, "It's not real. Remember how Beckett wanted one after he saw you?" Butler nodded, "well, I made a water gun, that acts, and even sounds like the real thing. See, watch this." Butler handed it back and Artemis pointed it at the green and purple flowers in Holly's garden. He cocked the water gun and shot a concentrated water stream at them.

"Genius, as usual." Butler sighed, "Let's go scare her."

They entered the elf's house. The light blue walls and the green carpet looked like they were outside, on a beautiful sunny day. Artemis wondered if this was the way all elf houses looked on the inside, or just Holly's. The two found her lying in the living room sleeping peacefully on the couch. She must have had a long day at work, and went immediately to sleep when she got home, because she was still dressed in her shimmer suit. Artemis quietly moved next to her, smirked at Butler, pointed the water gun at her temple, and covered her eyes with his hand.

"Don't move, don't talk." He whispered to Holly. He signaled to Butler and he moved around the house to make it sound like they were really robbing her. But while Artemis was distracted on what he should say after Butler returned, Butler went to holly's room, pulled out something from inside his pack, and put it in her closet. Then returned to Artemis.

Artemis was still thinking of something to say, he usually planned things out ahead of time, but he was worried that it might seem too familiar to Holly, so he decided to practice his improvisation. Then he thought of something. He looked at butler.

"Do you have it?" Butler looked at him weird, but didn't say anything. "Good." Then he looked at Holly to see her reaction to this, she had been tense through out this whole act. Artemis cocked the fake gun, "Now, why should we keep you alive?"

Suddenly all of the tenseness in Holly's body seemed to stop, and she smiled and said, "Because Artemis, it's not even a real gun." She grabbed the Mud Boys arm and soon he was pinned down. She then opened her eyes to see Artemis looking at her with curiosity. Then she muttered something about killing Foaly. She got up and put her hands on her hips.

"How-"Artemis was stunned.

"Did I know?" Holly interrupted. "Well, no one is stupid enough to break into my house with that kind of voice except you with a voice changer."

"I am not stupid. I just didn't have enough time to plan." He groaned as he got up, she had knocked the wind out of him.

"So you can come up with a plan to get us out of getting killed in less than a minute, but you can't think of one to scare me the whole way down here." Holly rolled her eyes and looked at him skeptically.

Oh well, you know, yeah." Artemis couldn't believe it; the elf had actually made him speechless, and he couldn't look her in the eyes. Holly noticed this and laughed.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked, curious on how Butler was going to keep him distracted while the others got the manor ready.

Butler then spoke up and said, "We're going to the science museum, then going to go shop for a new suit for Artemis."

"Another?" Holly asked, smirking at Artemis.

Artemis smirked as well and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Holly rolled her eyes, and Artemis looked at his watch. They were going to be late, if they didn't leave soon. "It was nice to scare, or well, think that we were scaring you Holly, but we really must be going."

"Of course." Replied Holly, and Artemis lead the way outside, but Butler stayed inside to talk to Holly.

He said, "Juliet heard that we were coming down, and she said that you were never going to choose what you were going to wear as long as she could stop it?"

"What? Did she think that I was going to wear my work clothes?"

"Yes, and I think that too."

Holly laughed, "Well you both were right. Good luck on distracting Artemis, don't let him get any ideas about a party."

"You don't really think that he's not going to figure it out, do you?"

"We both know that he will, but still try to make it hold out as long as possible."

Artemis then called to Butler to hurry up, and Butler turned to leave. He was at the door when Holly said, "Hey, Butler?"

"Yeah?"

"Bet I could take you down at that height."

"Wow, thank you Holly." He said sarcastically. Then he left.

Holly closed the door behind him and went to her room to see what Juliet had picked out for her. She rolled her eyes when she saw sequins. Then shirt that Juliet picked out was full of them, and completed with regular blue jeans. She was surprised that Juliet didn't get her a dress, but then again, Holly would never wear that.

Holly sighed as she went to go get Artemis' gift from the back of her closet. She took it out of the plastic bag to wrap it. It was a picture cube, specially designed by foaly to copy memories from your head and play them back into movie form. Holly didn't know if this was the best gift to get him, since all his memories were of trolls, goblins, and demons. But some were good, and she decided to take a chance. She got the gold wrapping paper out and wrapped it in that as a joke. Then, decided to go get ready, to go to Artemis' party in a few hours.

Hours later, when she agreed to meet up with Foaly and Mulch (trouble was stuck at a mission, but would come later. Not that he wanted to go) who had promised Holly that they would decorate the manor by themselves, and Artemis was coming back to the manor in two hours. She was at the door, with the present tucked under her arm like a football. She was about to knock on the door when someone grabbed her blindfolded her, tied her hands behind her back, and threw her in the back of what seemed like a car. This all happened within 15-30 seconds. Whoever did this was a professional.

Meanwhile, Foaly and Mulch were still decorating the house in gold streamers. They all decided on that color for the color scheme because the whole thing started because of gold. Trouble came in through the window in the back of the house. He looked around and said bitterly, "Well, this looks great."

Foaly sighed; he wasn't expecting the commander until much later. "Yeah, now can you come over here and help?"

"Where's Holly?"

"She should be here any minute."

They all decorated (well Trouble didn't want to have any part in helping decorate, but foaly guilted him into it, don't ask how.) until they were done, and waiting for Artemis, but they were worried about Holly, Foaly tried to get in contact with her at least 20 times.

Butler was driving back to the manor while listening to Artemis talk about new inventions that he was planning on doing. So far, it looked like Artemis didn't suspect a thing about the party until Artemis said, "Good job distracting me."

Butler almost swerved off the road, "What?! How did you know about that?"

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Well the fact that I've talked to Holly, Foaly, and you all day, and none of you have even said 'happy birthday.' Plus Holly isn't a good liar." Then thought, except for a month ago.

Butler chuckled; it was ridiculous in the first place to think that Artemis wouldn't figure it out all along.

They made it back into the manor, and off the bat, Artemis knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. They walked into the house, not to be greeted by 'happy birthday' but by a lot of disappointed groans. Strange behavior, Artemis thought, raising an eyebrow. Then he realized it, "Where's Holly?"

Mulch looked him in the eyes, and Artemis worried about the answer he was going to get. His instincts were right, something was wrong. "She never showed up." The dwarf whispered sadly.

Butler then came into the room, Holly's present in hand. "Artemis..." Butler didn't know what to say, he didn't know what happened. If he did think of something to say, he didn't have a chance.

Artemis ran out the door. If it was anyone else, everyone would have thought that Artemis was running away to hide that he was crying. But they knew Artemis better than that. He was up to something.

Artemis ran outside, the ground was dry, and the air was sticky and sour. He had to check something. He went to the gravel driveway. He knew that something was wrong, the moment they drove up. It was right in front of him. Butler only bought one kind of tires for the cars, the safest kind that have the most traction, but there were different tire marks in the driveway.

**So yeah, did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Haha! So that's the next chapter. Can you try and guess who grabbed Holly? Leave a guess in the comment box; I want to see what you guys think. **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone who gave me help with my writing (you know who you are) **

**Don't forget to visit my profile and click on the poll I made. It's for the two genres of this story. Or you can leave a comment on what you think it should be. The choices are Romance, Friendship, Drama, and fantasy. Thnx again! Write again on Tuesday! **

_**Leave a comment. Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what you think I'm doing right or not!**_


	5. Chapter 5: 3IJ2MCE (abbrieviated)

**Ok, so here's the chapter I know most of ya'll have been waiting to read. Hopefully you will like it, I hope so at least. But first, you know, the replay:**

She was about to knock on the door when someone grabbed her blindfolded her, tied her hands behind her back, and threw her in the back of what seemed like a car. This all happened within 15-30 seconds. Whoever did this was a professional.

**Now, here's today's: Chapter 4- Three is just too much crowded evil**

Holly was terrified as she tried to get out of her bonds, however, she couldn't seem to get out. She had been in the backseat of a car like this for hours. Finally, the driving stopped and Holly found herself being dragged, quite harshly, into what seemed like a building. She was trying to figure out what turns she was making, so hopefully she could escape, and find her way out. But to no such luck, she lost track after at least 40 turns. When she was released she collapsed to her knees onto a tile floor. She knew better than to get up. She almost screamed when she heard a knife being unsheathed. Holly tried to get up, to try to fight back, but she was held down by a hard hand on her shoulder. Before she could think of an escape route, she felt a cool blade on her neck. She was bracing for the impact, for it to cut through her skin and be killed. To her relief, that never happened. Her hands were released from their bonds, and before she could comprehend what had happened, she was thrown onto a table to have her wrists and ankles cuffed down. Her blindfold was ripped off to reveal none other than Opal Koboi grinning madly. Holly was horrified, and could barely say the word that was forming in her throat, "How? How are you-"

"Alive?" Interrupts the pixie. Smug grin still on her face. "Well, the answer is obvious dear." Holly winced at that last word. "Although the scientific answer might be too much for you to handle, I'll dumb it down for you. It was the same thing that happened to your pet human, except my clone was already fully developed and ready to go. The formula that Foaly used to create that mud boy was slightly different than mine, but enough for me to regain my memories, and for Artemis to lose them. Although, I see that pesky human is back already."

Holly wasn't about to listen to another one of Opal's lectures though, "Artemis isn't my pet, and-" Holly then thought of something, Opal's old help Merv, and Descant surely died that day. Opal wasn't strong enough to grab and drag her to wherever she was. "How did I get here?"

Opal's smile grew more evil by the time Holly said that, "I got some new help, and guess what, you know them personally."

Sool stepped out from somewhere Holly couldn't see him. He was just recruited into the LEP again, because the counsel had thought he had changed. Clearly he had not.

Holly's voice was in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well I could have guessed that. Everyone knows he's evil."

It was then that another person stepped out of the shadows, Holly hadn't been expecting this, or maybe she should have. It was Turnball Root, Holly tried to move back, tried to get away from him, only to be held there by her restraints. She had always known that stuff about his wife was just some lying crap.

Opal smiled when she saw this, "I hoped that would be your reaction."

Holly couldn't seem to get her words out of her throat again, "Wh-what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Opal smiled at her with no sympathy in her face and none in her voice as she said, "No that would be too easy on you, Artemis, and the rest of your annoying friends. If your next guess was torture, your closer though."

Holly's eyes widened, she couldn't even imagine what kind of torture that Opal could inflict on her. She had to ask, she couldn't bare not to know, "What torture?" Then she remembered the knife. She looked at it in horror.

Opal laughed. "Oh, no, I don't plan on hurting you, well, at least physically. I plan to brainwash you, oh, I can imagine the look on that mud boy's face, and that stupid centaur. Then you of course, not remembering anything, you will want to kill yourself. Perfect plan. And all the while, no one will ever know it was us."

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing, Opal couldn't be that stupid, to realize that all Holly had to do was move, or close her eyes and the wipe would never work.

It was like Opal had read her mind, "If your thinking that you could just blink or something and it won't work, think again. Or just think about this, we could either mind wipe you, or I could drag Artemis, that centaur, dwarf, and all of the rest of your friends in here and kill all of them slowly and painfully, right in front of you, and you can't do anything about it. We can call that the 'fun' way. So what will it be the mind wipe, or the 'fun' way?"

Holly didn't even hesitate when she said, "Just do the mind wipe."

Opal smiled even more and the three villains walked behind a screen to control and watch the wipe. Before Opal started the machine, she called out to Holly, "Don't forget to tell the mud boy happy birthday for me, oh wait, you will, sorry."

Holly waited for the wipe to begin, thinking to herself how she wasn't going to remember anything, about Foaly, Mulch, Butler, Juliet, even Artemis.

That was the last thing that Holly was thinking about when she was wiped, about Artemis, about the kiss.

**So, what did you think? Bet you can't wait until Thursday, bet you couldn't even guess that those three were even coming back. And I bet you couldn't guess what's going to happen next.**

**So, I want to thank everyone again about the help that I'm getting from all the comments and reviews. And again I have to say this…..**

**Don't forget to visit my profile and click on the poll I made. It's for the two genres of this story. Or you can leave a comment on what you think it should be. The choices are Romance, Friendship, Drama, and fantasy. Thnx again! **

_**Leave a comment. Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what you think I'm doing right or not!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Lost and The Found

**I am like, sooooo sorry about the late update. It was raining so hard, and I couldn't even go to the library. If this happens again, a good excuse is probably going to come out of it. Most likely not going to be late ever again. Hopefully. So like I said, a good excuse, but there also will be a REALLY GOOD chapter. (or at least in my opinion, hopefully in yours too.) So before we get into that here's the replay:**

Artemis ran outside, the ground was dry, and the air was sticky and sour. He had to check something. He went to the gravel driveway. He knew that something was wrong, the moment they drove up. It was right in front of him. Butler only bought one kind of tires for the cars, the safest kind that have the most traction, but there were different tire marks in the driveway.

**Now, here's today's: Chapter 6: The Lost and The Found**

Artemis was still in the driveway, on his knees, staring intensely at the ground, when the rain started. Butler was soon out there, picking the mud boy up and carrying him into the house. He put Artemis on the couch, and of course Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble were still there. It took a good long 30 minutes before Artemis could even stutter out a word.

"I-I ca-cant believe it." He started, whispering into his hands. "Who would have done this, Opal is gone. I thought all the problems would have been over by now."

Foaly trotted over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know better than that mud boy, problems never seem to cease when you're around. Who else have you pissed off in the last decade that knows about the people and Holly?"

"Well there's Jon Spiro from the C-cube incident, and Abbot from the demon incident, but they're in jail, no way to get out. I would be notified immediately if they did. Then there's Sool bu-"

"Sool's back on the force, he pleaded to, and the council finally decided that he was sane and trustworthy enough to come back. The council is keeping a close eye on him though." (But as you know, is a straight up lie, council is just too busy. But Foaly doesn't know that.)

Artemis sighed, "Then there isn't anyone else that knows about the people or Holly."

Mulch winced at the thought that just occurred to him, he knew he shouldn't talk about Artemis' family, but for Holly's sake, they needed to consider and talk about all of the options, no matter how insane they sounded. So he spoke his thoughts, "Artemis," he said, "Did you think your father did this, I mean, now that he knows about Holly, and the people?"

Artemis smiled sadly, something that Mulch had not even expected, he thought the mud boy would explode at him accusing his father, "No mulch, Father has changed, and even if he hadn't, he's on vacation with Mother, Myles, and Beckett. They would never let him leave, and we had a conversation about the secrecy of the people before they left."

Trouble then spoke, slightly in shock like Artemis when Butler brought him in, "Why don't you ever go on vacation with them? It seems bizarre that a family vacation doesn't include all the family."

Trouble was just trying to change the subject, and Artemis was happy to help, "I don't like vacation, it's too happy and mind numbing. I also believe that too much time vacationing will take a tremendous drop to my I.Q. points as well."

Foaly sighed, "Artemis, you well know that that won't happen. Now, you two, stop trying to change the subject, we need to think this through."

Trouble spoke up again, and when he spoke, you could almost see the hurt in his voice, "What if Holly just did this to herself?"

Foaly snorted, "Kidnap herself, Holly wouldn't, would she?" Then he thought of something, and looked at Artemis, "What if she's just trying to scare us? You know after the prank you two pulled on her? It's believable."

Artemis shook his head, "Holly would have come back by now, anyway, where would she get a car, much less drive one since she cant even reach the gas pedal."

"She could have mesmerized someone."

Butler cleared his throat, and everyone looked up at him, for someone as tall and big as Butler, he was so quiet most of the time, it was hard to realize he was there. "Artemis, you of all people are forgetting something."

Artemis again smiled sadly, he knew exactly what he was talking about, "I didn't forget about the hidden video camera old friend, I just fear that if I look at them, that they will tell us something that we don't want to even believe anymore." Nonetheless, he got up to his study.

Once in there, he logged on and accessed into the video feed in the last day. Their worst fears came true as they saw Holly walk up to the door, and be snatched, blindfolded, tied up, and finally thrown into the backseat of a car. The car sped off; there was no license plate to identify the car. The kidnapper, was definitely an elf

Hours later, after Foaly, Mulch, and Trouble left, Artemis was still at his computer, trying to find a clue on where Holly went, and how to find her. He finally passed out of exhaustion in a few more hours, at his desk. Butler found him like that and put him to bed.

Not even fifteen minutes after all of this happened, Foaly found something very interesting when he reached the ops booth to go to work. His eyes widened with fear and disbelief, and almost stumbled into the elf that was asleep in the chair at his desk. Foaly looked around, how did someone get into his office (or whatever it is) without him knowing? It terrified the paranoid Foaly, he looked Holly quickly over, there were deep, dark, purple bruises on her wrists. Other than that, she looked perfectly normal. He wondered if Holly really did fake all of this to get back at him, maybe, he thought, the bruises are just paint. He tried to wipe it off, tried his best actually, but it wasn't paint. Her eyes flickered open suddenly.

"Holly?" Foaly asked, "Are you alright?"

Holly's eyes quizzically starred at him, "Who are you? Who's Holly?"

"You, you're Holly. Are you messing with me, look, I'm sorry about this morning with Artemis and Butler. I just thought that you know with you working all day and night now that you would be happy to see him. Remember, we needed him distracted. Frond, holly I'm sorry. Please just drop the act."

Holly just shook her head, and looked away. Foaly grabbed her wrists, "Who did this to you?"

Holly had a quick moment of fear, she remembered just a little bit about, about, a-a knife, being held somewhere, about being scared. She didn't know by who, she just knew that she didn't want to feel that scared again, didn't want anything to happen to her. And since she didn't know anybody, or remember anything, she had to trust herself and her instincts. And when this centaur grabbed her, she felt hostile and scared again.

"Let go." She demanded.

"not until you say that this is all a joke, that this is some permanent paint or something that you did to yourself to make this scam more believable."

Foaly did have more to say, but didn't get a chance to say it, because Holly had now kicked him in the gut. He let go of her bruised wrists and stepped back. Bad move. Now that her wrists were free, she slapped the centaur in the face, and launched herself from the chair.

"Holly! What do you think you're doing!"

She kept attacking him, but soon guards came in and grabbed her. Foaly asked the guards, "Where's Trouble? He'll want to see this."

One of the guards responded, "Commander Kelp is on a mission, he will be out for the remainder of the week."

Foaly groaned, just great, he thought. Then the guards took Holly away. No doubt to Argon's office. He wiped blood from his mouth from when Holly slapped him. Then mumbled only one word…..

"D'arvit."

The next day, Foaly called Artemis' phone on Holly's communicator. It only took half a ring before Artemis answered, "Holly?"

Suddenly Artemis heard Foaly saying, "You better come down here, Argon's office. Now." Then the centaur hung up.

**So, do you forgive me? Well, maybe not cause of the cliffhanger. Hate reading them, LOVE writing them. Oh well, again, I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Haha! Anyway, write again on Tuesday. **

**Oh! I also would really like it if ya'll would leave a review on how you think Holly will react to Artemis. I mean, I know how it will, but you know, I want to see what you think she'll do. **

**Before I go, I want to thank Vector arrow for clearing up a little grammar error I had last chapter, its all fixed now.**

**I also want to say that I'm not Eion Colfier, I don't know how his characters would react to some cases. (Take that also as a Disclaimer) **

_**Leave a comment. Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what you think I'm doing right or not! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Artemis' reaction

**Oooook, so, story is getting kind of creepy huh. Know that most of you just want to read this next chapter. Oh, and to anyone who cares. Can't update every other day anymore. Oh well, but going to be updating every Sunday now, here's why**

**like I said before, just too busy**

**Story needs to slow down more (so I'm told, and believe)**

**But hey, on the bright side, I will have more time to write, so the chapters will be longer, so yeah. And hopefully better, since I'll have days instead of minutes to revise everything. **

**This one is going to be short; it's how Artemis reacts to Foaly's call. I don't really want to give everything away yet. Hate reading cliffhangers, LOVE writing them!**

**Any who, here's the replay:**

The next day, Foaly called Artemis' phone on Holly's communicator. It only took half a ring before Artemis answered, "Holly?"

Suddenly Artemis heard Foaly saying, "You better come down here, Argon's office. Now." Then the centaur hung up.

**Here's today's, hope you like it! Chapter 7: Artemis' reaction**

Artemis still had his phone (or ring or communicator, or WHAT EVER IT IS!) up to his ear, he was in shock. Foaly, who is paranoid most of the time, just seemed worried and annoyed. Artemis knew it was something about Holly, and was tempted to call back, but thought it over, and decided that the smartest way to find out what Foaly was worried about was to do what he said and go to Argons'. He groaned at the thought. Last time he was at Argons' he was being treated for Atlantis Complex. He could still remember the fours. He remembered how he woke up and fooled Holly and foaly, then getting scolded by Holly, saying it wasn't a good thing to joke about. Frond, he hoped she was alright.

Artemis went downstairs and told Butler about Foaly's mysterious phone call. Butler just grabbed his keys and they headed to Tara.

On the way down, all Artemis kept thinking about was Holly, where she was, and the facts about the video. He knew that the kidnapper who took Holly was definitely elf. No doubt about it. But what elf would be able to drive a car? Artemis concluded that the elf must have used a mechanism to reach the pedals. It must have been a long and hard thought out plan, for whoever did this completed his mission in 23 seconds and 45 milliseconds.

Artemis was still deep in thought when they arrived to Haven. He was taken out of his trance by Butler who out a hand on the young man's shoulder. Artemis left the shuttle and headed to Argon's office, Butler of course had shrunken down to elf size when they got there.

The female at the front desk handed Artemis a slip of paper that had Foaly's handwriting on it, telling the two where he is. They headed over, and entered a dim lighted white room, Foaly was staring at what looked like a television screen adjacent to the door. The screen was pitch black.

**Haha! I'm evil! Another cliffhanger! Bet ya'll hate me right now don't ya? Haha! Well if you don't, you're gonna hate me now, when I say the next update, will be on Sunday, sorry! :'( **

**So, still, please read and review. Oh! And again, leave a comment on how you think that Holly will react to Artemis! Or I'm NOT WRITING AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding! Nothing could stop me now, well, maybe getting run over by a car would. (Don't get any ideas) It feels weird writing an entry without any dialog. Did ya'll notice that?**

**Oh! And just to let ya'll know that I listen to comments, I wrote a one-shot about how Foaly guilted Trouble in the fourth chapter. Go to my profile and check it out!**

_**Leave a comment. Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what you think I'm doing right or not! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Holly's thoughts

**So ya, umm since I did a whole chapter on how Artemis reacted, I think I'll do a whole chapter on Holly, and how she felt from the time she woke up and beat up Foaly, to where I left off last chapter, enjoy! Guess it kind of doesn't need a replay, because I will be repeating it from Holly's POV, here we go: **

**Chapter 8: Holly's Thoughts**

I suddenly just open my eyes; I have no recollection of anything. Don't even remember who I am. I don't even remember falling asleep or anything before that. I look up at a centaur, who says, "Holly, are you alright?"

I'm confused, is he talking to me? He's looking at me expectantly. So I just say, "Who are you? Who's Holly?"

The centaur looks like he doesn't believe a word I'm saying, "You, you're Holly. Are you messing with me, look, I'm sorry about this morning with Artemis and Butler. I just thought that you know with you working all day and night now that you would be happy to see him. Remember, we needed him distracted. Frond, Holly I'm sorry. Please just drop the act."

I don't even remember this morning, and who is this Artemis and Butler? I want to ask, but don't. I just look away. It must have annoyed the centaur, because he grabbed my wrists and said, "Who did this to you?"

I stare at the dark purple bruises at my wrists. I suddenly have a flashback, just a brief few. Flashes of a knife, about being held somewhere, the emotion of being scared. It scared me, and this centaur wasn't making me feel any better. I didn't know anybody and I didn't remember anything. The only thing I knew was that I needed to trust my instinct, and right now, my instincts were telling me I couldn't trust anything. For all I know, this centaur could have been the one who had the knife.

"Let me go." I say.

"Not until you say that this is all a joke, that this is some permanent paint or something that you did to yourself to make this scam more believable."

I did the first thing I thought of. I kicked him straight in the gut; I didn't even know how I had enough strength to do so. It must have surprised him because he let go and stepped back. I smiled to myself; he didn't know a thing about fighting. Now that my wrists were free I slapped him in the face, hard, and got out of the chair I was in. I kept attacking him with all the force I had, some combinations, I didn't even know I could do. Didn't know were even possible.

After a while some guards came in and grabbed my arms. I tried to get out. To run away, but they held on to tight. Plus, I was tired from beating up that centaur. I was still struggling against the guards, when the centaur asked where someone named Trouble was. Uh oh, don't really think I want to meet a guy named Trouble.

Luckily the guard on my answers, and he isn't here, until the end of the week. The guards then drag me out. Just when I was leaving, I heard the centaur say one word, "D'arvit."

I was led to some office building and put into a small white room with a cot and no windows. The guards locked the door on the way out. There was a black video camera watching my every move. I sat on the cot and cried. I was considered finding a way to kill myself when I shook my head subconsciously, No! You're not doing that. No matter what happens. Just don't believe anybody unless you are completely positive.

I lay down to go to sleep then. I'm exhausted by beating up that centaur, and trying to remember everything. The only time I open my eyes was when the door opened and one of the guards brought in food. I shake my head when he left. I'm not hungry. I'm half asleep when the door opens again. I don't open my eyes, I know it's just one of the guards checking up on me. Well, I think that, until I feel that person next to me, and then feel a soft hand on my arm. I do the only thing that comes to my head first. I flip over, and do another move I didn't even think I could do. Suddenly the person that touched my arm is pinned down under me. I open my eyes then, and narrow my eyes.

**Major Cliffhanger! Haha! I'm addicted to writing them! Anyway, hope you liked it. Different from what I usually write, I know, but, that's what keeps writing fresh, and keeps the readers on the edge of their seats. **

**Oh yeah, another reminder that I wrote a one-shot about chapter 4. So go and look at it. As my first one-shot, I have to say its my best ;) **

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Eion Colfier, I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, just "The Biggest rescue's" plot. THNX!**_

_**Leave a comment. Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what you think I'm doing right or not! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Butler's mission

**Hiya! Kind of left ya'll hanging on the last chapter, sorry about that. But I can't just lose the whole entire suspense thing I'm trying hard to work and keep up. Right?**

**Anyway, this next chapter is in 3****rd**** person POV, which is the regular way I right. So yeah, read and enjoy! Here's the infamous replay:**

The female at the front desk handed Artemis a slip of paper that had Foaly's handwriting on it, telling the two where he is. They headed over, and entered a dim lighted white room; Foaly was sitting down at the table in the middle of the room, staring at what looked like a television screen adjacent to the door. The screen was pitch black.

**Now here's today's chapter: Chapter 9: Butler's mission**

"Foaly, what happened, what are we doing down here, and, what happened to your face?"

Foaly sighed. He kept the lights down for a reason. There was a bruise on the side of his face, from when Holly slapped him; he didn't want Artemis or Butler to see it. But the young man was so observant, the motion was futile.

"This is what happened Artemis." Foaly used a remote in the table to turn on the screen. On it was a white room, much smaller than the one they were in right now. Inside that room was a woman sleeping on a cot.

"Holly." Whispered Artemis. He threw an aggravated look at foaly. "Holly has claustrophobia, why did you put her in such a small room, and what is she doing in here, locked up like that."

Foaly took one question at a time, knowing that Artemis would figure it out. "Why does Holly have claustrophobia in the first place, mud boy?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Foaly, "Her mother was killed in a small space, and now, every time that Holly's in a small space, it reminds her of her mother, and she starts to freak out."

"What would be the only way to fix her claustrophobia?"

"Therapy, but Holly has gone several years like this, why would she be taking ther-"

"Besides therapy." Foaly interrupted.

Artemis thought about this for a moment. After a while, he finally said, "If she forgot about it."

Foaly looked Artemis in the eye, "Exactly, and that's why she's in there. She doesn't remember anything before waking up in my office yesterday. She doesn't know who I am, who you are, who Butler is. She attacked me yesterday!"

"She doesn't remember anything?" Artemis repeated.

"Nothing, and what's more is, take a look at her wrists." He pointed to the screen.

Artemis walked up to the screen, until now, he had refrained from looking at it. Once he saw the deep bruises on her wrists he turned away, shaking his head.

"Take me to the room she's in now." He said.

"Why?"

"Because Foaly, have you ever wondered that me just being there might give her recall? I am her best friend."

Foaly thought about this for a moment, "Fine, you can go in there. But Butler and I have to come back. Nobody is supposed to be over in that wing, but it might be Holly's only chance."

Foaly led the two mud men down the hallway. It was a short walk, the room was right down the hall. Before Artemis went in, Foaly and Butler went back to the other room, no doubt, to watched what happens. Artemis smirked at this thought. They aren't going to be watching anything. Artemis had give Butler instructions, and he knew that Butler would succeed in his mission.

When Foaly and Butler got back to the dim lighted, white room (oh yeah, that's it's name, I'm soooo original) Butler got immediately to work on what Artemis had instructed him to do. Artemis hadn't gone in yet, so Butler crossed over to the plug, and when Artemis had only taken a few steps into the room where Holly was in, before Butler ripped the plug out of the outlet, and stamped on it. Then, while Foaly was freaking out, Butler took out a handheld computer that Artemis had given him, and turned off all of the camera's inside of the building they were in.

Foaly was still freaking out, but hadn't even checked the plug yet, when Butler said, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Replied the centaur, a very rare moment indeed, "looks like the screen fizzed out."

Foaly kept looking at the wires in the back of the screen for a few more minutes, when Butler spoke again, "Artemis should be done talking to Holly by now, lets just go see if it worked."

Foaly huffed, wanting to know what went wrong with the screen, but agreed with Butler, as he led him to the room Artemis and Holly were in. They waited for what seemed like forever, but the door opened to reveal Artemis, and a bright eyed Holly that came at Foaly. Foaly flinched, thinking he was going to be attacked again. But Holly just came up to him, and hugged him.

"Sorry I beat you up Foaly."

Foaly laughed, "It's ok, you weren't yourself."

She laughed too, a sad laugh, and that was when something terrible happened.

**Yet again, another Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA! Sometimes I wonder if I'm just as terrible as Opal. Haha! Anyway, write again later!**

**Don't worry about the big gap of how Artemis reacted to Holly, and what he did to make her remember, that's next chapter. Can you guess? 1 million points if you get it right!**

**Now, here's the big lotto question of the next week or two, at the end of this chapter, I said something terrible happened, can you guess what it is? 1 million points if you guess, and 4 million more if you get it right! **

**I am counting, winner to whoever gets the most points at the end of story!**** Top 2 Winners gets to choose name and characteristics of new characters of my next fanfic for Artemis Fowl****!) So at least try to guess! check my profile for rules and more info! So at least try to guess!****  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Eion Colfier, I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, just "The Biggest rescue's" plot. THNX!**_

**(Sometimes I wonder if I just write these to write the A/N at the end, they're always soooo long!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Artemis?

**So, I guess I kind of left ya'll hanging last chapter. I know, I'm terrible. This is the chapter of how Holly got her memories back. (let's see if you guessed correctly)**

**Yep, so here's the replay: (Remember only the replay is going to be in Holly's POV)**

The only time I open my eyes was when the door opened and one of the guards brought in food. I shake my head when he left. I'm not hungry. I'm half asleep when the door opens again. I don't until I feel that person next to me, and then feel a soft hand on my arm. I do the only thing that comes to my head first. I flip over, and do yet another move I didn't even think I could do. Suddenly the person that touched my arm is pinned down under me. I open my eyes then, and then narrow them.

**Here's today's chapter: Artemis? (Third person/regular POV)**

"What are you doing? I'm your friend!" Artemis asked. Not shocked at all by Holly's reaction, but he had to give Butler some time to complete the instructions he gave him. Hopefully he had successfully turned off the screen in the other room, and the video camera in the room he was in now.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and all I do know is that someone is after me," She looked him over, "and no offense, but you look like a criminal."

Artemis sighed, it was true, with the suit he was in, not to mention the dark sunglasses over his eyes, he did look like a criminal. He closed his eyes and prayed that the rest of his plan worked, that he had worked out everything perfectly, that he was right.

Artemis shifted, to Holly it looked like he was doing this nervously, but Artemis shifted his weight to one side of his body. Holly was still looking at him suspiciously, when he flipped the both of them over, having Holly on the bottom, pinned down by Artemis.

Artemis had known how to do this, because when Butler and he left Holly's the day before, Butler had given Artemis a long lecture on how to reverse a pin. You know, just in case something like that happened.

Holly was struggling hard, to get out of the pin. But Artemis was twice the height and weight of Holly. Artemis closed his eyes, and mentally scolded himself on what he was going to do next, what he knew, was probably the only way. He also knew that Holly wasn't going to like it that much.

Artemis leaned down and kissed Holly, and to Holly's annoyance, she couldn't lean back to reject it.

After a few seconds, Artemis leaned back up, praying that his plan had worked. Holly was still, her eyes squeezed shut.

Her eyes opened slowly, lips quivering, when she saw who it was pinning her down, she looked away, closing her eyes, and shaking her head.

Artemis' heart sunk once again, had his plan not worked? It had worked perfectly with him. Then again, there were no golden streaks that were wrapping around her. He was still racking his brain on how the plan hadn't worked, when Holly whispered suddenly, "Artemis?"

Artemis then sighed from relief and got off of her, knowing that she wouldn't attack him now, would she? He had kissed her. Holly sat up, and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Artemis then sat down next to her, and wrapped her in a hug. That was when Holly broke down into tears, covering her face with her hands, and sobbing into them.

That was when Artemis saw her wrists, and the bruises. "What happened Holly?"

Holly just shook her head, sobbing even more. Artemis realized that Holly wasn't going to talk about it, not yet at least, maybe not even for a couple weeks, but he wanted, no, needed to know who had did this to her, who had broken her down like this. Then he remembered something, she might not want to talk about it, but maybe there was another way.

"Holly, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I respect and understand that, but we need to know, I need to know, what happened. I opened your present, we can use that instead. Okay? You don't even have to watch it. But you need to think about it, and I know it will be painful, but I'll be there," 'No,' he thought, 'that will only make her upset more, kissing her was the only way to get her back. Now stop acting like we're together, it's never going to happen.' He sighed, and corrected himself, "Everyone will be there, helping you through this."

Holly looked up from her hands, not crying anymore, but tears stains still there. She nodded.

"Okay, well, Foaly and Butler are undoubtedly holding their ears to the door. Do you remember…."

"Attacking Foaly? Yeah. Going to have to apologize for that. Is he okay?"

"Shocked, but forgiving, he's been worried sick about you. We all have."

"Then let's go."

Artemis guided Holly by her shoulders to the door, which he left unlocked. He smiled, Holly was going to be just fine.

Like Artemis had said, Foaly and Butler were outside, waiting for them to come out. Holly apologized and it looked like everything was going to be okay, until that bad thing happened.

**Another chapter complete, phew! I almost broke down into tears just writing this! True story, no joke, I did cry. **

**Now, what do you think that bad thing is? Dare you to guess! You will get 3 million points if you get it right (its mildly easy, trust me, you will hit your head against the wall when you find out) **

**Sorry about yet another cliffhanger, I'm not trying to write them anymore, it's just that the story has so many plot twists and surprises, its almost impossible not to write a cliffhanger. Again sorry. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Eoin Colfer, I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, just "The Biggest rescue's" plot. THNX!**_

_**Leave a comment. Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what you think I'm doing right or not! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11: the debriefing incident

**Don't really have anything to say, so yea, here's the next chapter: Chapt-**

**Oh gosh! Almost forgot the replay!:**

They waited for what seemed like forever, but the door opened to reveal Artemis, and a bright eyed Holly that came at Foaly. Foaly flinched, thinking he was going to be attacked again. But Holly just came up to him, and hugged him.

"Sorry I beat you up Foaly."

Foaly laughed, "Its ok, you weren't yourself."

She laughed too, a sad laugh, when something terrible happened.

**NOW here's the chapter: Chapter 11: The debriefing incident **

Holly was still hugging Foaly when she heard an evil voice at the end of the hallway. "Captain Short, glad you're feeling better."

Holly's stomach twisted into a knot as she turned from her hug, 'please no,' she prayed to herself, 'Frond, please don't let it be….' But of course it was.

"Sool, what are you doing here? You don't care." Foaly said.

Sool sighed, "Of course I do, I just didn't appreciate how you could get out of the toughest situations a few years ago."

"Cut the crap, what are you really here for?"

Sool rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Fine, I'm here for the debriefing. Captain, come on. I don't have all day."

Holly backed away, eyes wide, and shaking her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Artemis then entered the conversation, "If she doesn't want you to do it, we were just about to go to the mansion, so Foaly can do it there."

Sool replied, "I'm sorry, but Foaly has a lot to do to catch up on a new project for the LEP, he doesn't have time to play. He can guide you to the shuttles, but then he has to get back to work. The project is extremely important, and due in a week, he has already taken a day off, when he wasn't supposed to."

Artemis saw Foaly shoot him a confused look, "Then I can do it, and send it down with Holly when she comes back."

"You mud bo-man are not registered in the LEP, therefore you are not qualified to do that, now, do I have to get guards to escort you two to the surface."

Artemis glanced down at Holly; she was scared stiff, "I'm not going without holly."

Sool then turned to Holly. "Well then, Short, do you want to come with me, or go with him? If you go with him, then I'll go contact my supervisor and we can do this, what I call, the fun way."

Only Holly, Sool, and two other people would understand what he just said, Holly glanced around at her friends, she didn't want Opal to kill them. "Fine."

Artemis stared at Holly in shock; she would usually go against whatever Sool said, "Holly! You just said you didn't want to go with him!"

"Its fine Artemis," Holly reassured him, "It's not like it's going to kill me, right?" She looked at Sool.

"No, of course not." Sool replied, smiling. Holly stepped forward, and led the way, Sool right behind her, leaving Artemis, Butler, and Foaly standing there dumbstruck. (Well, maybe not Artemis)

When Holly and Sool left Argon's office, she tried to run, but Sool had anticipated that. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to a shuttle, to take her to the surface, where Opal was. **(Note: Turnball isn't on the surface *hint, hint*) **Once inside the shuttle, Sool handcuffed her hands behind the co-pilots chair. Sitting in the pilots chair Sool said, "You thought it was going to be that easy? I bet you didn't even tell them about what happened."

Holly shook her head, "Artemis has most likely already figured out everything. He only has to get evidence, and find out where you're taking me, it will only be a matter of time before your plan is shattered to pieces." She hesitated before adding, "Again."

Sool got in her face, "Well, we can't have that, so we're just going to have to get rid of Artemis Fowl, now aren't we?"

Holly said more, but Sool just ignored her, he started the shuttled, and they left.

(This was what Artemis, Foaly, and Butler were doing, while Holly went through that)

Immediately when Holly left, Artemis knew something was wrong, he was confused about three things:

One: Why did Holly seem so scared of Sool, sure, he made her quit the force, but Artemis had thought it would make her mad, not scared.

Two: Sool had said supervisor, which is only one person, and that didn't make sense. Sool's bosses were the council, a number of people.

Three: Holly was scared, but Sool managed to make her go with him, Artemis was positive that Holly would never go with him, just to ignore his request. That's just what Holly did. To all her superiors, well, except the council, when she thought it was right.

It took Artemis all but one or two minutes to put all three of those together. But then, he thought, it didn't mean anything; Sool was still in LEP, the council approved of him. He could be trust him.

Foaly had gotten back from a phone call with the council. He was asking them about the new project he wasn't informed immediately about. He ran up to Artemis, knocking over butler like a bowling pin in the process. "There was no new project, and nobody was going to question Holly, they weren't even informed about her memories returning, apparently all the security camera's are off, plus, they even told me they would have given her some time off before debriefing her."

Butler was still on the ground, shocked at how the centaur knocked him over so easily, when Artemis cried out, "D'arvit!" and started running out of the building. Butler didn't even have time to get up, when the whole world turned black for Artemis.

**So, what do you think is going to happen next? Try and guess! Trust me, like infinity points if you actually guess correctly what Opal wants Artemis and Holly for! 1 million if you guess. And yes, I'm adding all of them up, and going to give a first place winner in the last chapter. The race is on!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Eion Colfier, I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, just "The Biggest rescue's" plot. THNX!**_

_**Leave a comment. Encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what you think I'm doing right or not! **__**:)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Holly's encounter

**Sorry, but these next two are going to be really, REALLY short. Have to, and you will see why. Or I could just tell you. Yea, ok I'll tell you. The next two are separate stories of Holly's next encounter with Opal, and Artemis' first encounter with Opal, THEN joining Holly and Artemis together. **

**Ready? Better be, here's the replay, and since it's ladies first, and she was taken first, Holly's up: **

When Holly and Sool left Argon's office, she tried to run, but Sool had anticipated that. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to a shuttle, to take her to the surface, where Opal was. Once inside the shuttle, Sool handcuffed her hands behind the co-pilots chair. Sitting in the pilots chair Sool said, "You thought it was going to be that easy? I bet you didn't even tell them about what happened."

**Here's the next chapter: Chapter 12: Holly's encounter**

Holly was shoved onto her knees, hands tied behind her back, in the white tiled room, yet again. She stared down, not even daring to look up. She knew she would see Opal grinning like mad again, and if she saw it one more time, she would be sick. But that didn't stop Opal from ranting.

"How, it the name of hell, did you get out of this one Short? I was certain you would be through for good."

"Don't underestimate Artemis Fowl." Holly spat at the evil pixie genius.

"Trust me, I wont this time."

"What is it this time? And where is Turnball?" Holly just noticed that he wasn't in the picture at the time.

"Oh, he's doing a little task for me, which is why we aren't going through with plan B right now."

"Which is?" Holly's eyes were still boring a hole into the tiled floor.

Opal grabbed Holly's chin, and made her look up into her eyes, "Holly, you know the effect of a person under the Mesmer of one elf is very powerful. Have you ever even considered the effect of a person under the Mesmer of three of the people? It's impossible to break, and so very powerful. Once Turnball gets here, we are going to do that to you."

"You can't do that, it's never been done before, and anyway, it's illegal to Mesmer another elf."

"Yes, and I think we've covered that I don't really do anything that's legal anyway. So it shouldn't really be a problem. Plus, there's also a first time for everything, especially with calculations from me. But hey, on the bright side, I'll be keeping a promise that I made to your pet human when he was a little twirp. Well, he still is."

"Of what?" Holly had to know.

"Of making you my slave, captain."

With that she motioned to Sool, who dragged Holly to a holding cell, and left her there, crying.

**Told you it was short! Artemis' is going to be even shorter, but it will be worth it in the end. Trust me. **

**Bad news time! Nobody even tried the contest! so i really don't want to obsess about looking for pms, and reviews anymore, SORRY, BUT NOBODY HAS EVEN TRIED! :'(**

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Eion Colfier, I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, just "The Biggest rescue's" plot. THNX!**_

_**Posted three cause i wanted to. :P**_


	13. Chapter 13: Artemis's encounter

**Ok, so this is really short, sorry, but you know, nobodies perfect. It's Artemis' first encounter with Opal, hope you like it! **

**Replay time: **

He ran up to Artemis, knocking over butler like a bowling pin in the process. "There was no new project, and nobody was going to question Holly, they weren't even informed about her memories returning, apparently all the security camera's are off, plus, they even told me they would have given her some time off before debriefing her."

Butler was still on the ground, shocked at how the centaur knocked him over so easily, when Artemis cried out, "D'arvit!" and ran out of the building.

Butler didn't even have time to get up, when the whole world turned black for Artemis.

**Here's today's: Chapter 13(uh oh, unlucky 13): Artemis' encounter**

Artemis woke up groggily. His hands were tied behind a chair, which he was slumped in. He was in the middle of a white room, there was, what seemed to be a metal operation table a few feet in front of him. His head was pounding, and the only thing going through his head was, "where's Holly?"

He was suddenly blindfolded, and heard a voice approximately a foot and a half to his left saying, "How did you do it?"

Artemis smirked and rolled his eyes underneath his blindfold, "Opal Koboi. I should have known, the LEP left your clone in my front yard didn't they?"

"Yes, now Fowl, I want to know how you did it."

"Did what?"

"Got that infuriating girls memory back."

"I don't suppose you will just believe that she saw me and total had recall, now will you?"

Opal laughed evilly, "Is that humor? You have changed mud boy, and no, I will not take that as an answer."

"Too bad, because it's the truth."

"Oh is it Fowl? Well I'll just have to ask your little girlfriend, when she's under Mesmer. Speaking of her, don't talk until I tell you, or else I will kill her, or better yet, torture her, and then let her heal, and torture her all over again.

Artemis was about to tell her that Holly wasn't his girlfriend, but decided against it, for Holly's safety. His blindfold was removed to reveal a hideous sight.

Holly, cuffed down to that operation table, unconcious, with Opal, Sool, and Turnball surrounding her.

Then Holly woke up.

**Review, PLEASE! SOMETIMES, I JUST THINK YOU ALL HATE ME! PLEASE REVIEW OR I AM GOING TO GO CRAZY! IT IS RIGHT THERE, JUST A SIMPLE COMMENT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Eion Colfier, I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, just "The Biggest rescue's" plot. THNX!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Uncontrollable

**Ok, I really want to write this chapter, so here goes**

**But first, the replay:**

"Oh is it Fowl? Well I'll just have to ask your little girlfriend, when she's under Mesmer. Speaking of her, don't talk until I tell you, or else I will kill her, or better yet, torture her, and then let her heal, and torture her all over again.

Artemis was about to tell her that Holly wasn't his girlfriend, but decided against it, for Holly's safety. His blindfold was removed to reveal a hideous sight.

Holly cuffed down to that operation table, unconscious, with Opal, Sool, and Turnball surrounding her.

Then Holly woke up.

**Now, here's today's chapter: Chapter 14: **

Holly didn't see Artemis, she had her eye's locked on Opal, who wanted to set up Holly for complete obliteration.

"I have a new surprise for you, Short." Opal sneered.

Holly wasn't going to let Opal intimidate her though, "What is it now, a troll has joined your little crew? Finally, someone who's dumber than all of you. Oh, wait, I forgot, even if you all joined brains, you wouldn't be smarter than a troll."

Opal, who wouldn't take any jokes from the suddenly courageous captain, slapped Holly across the face. 'Let's see the jokes you'll come up with, when you see who's here.' She thought.

Holly's eyes were closed, her face scrunched up from the pain. She stayed like that for a second, gulping for air to build up her courage again, but when she opened her eyes all the air she had just swallowed seemed to leave her. She turned to Opal and screamed at her.

"No!" Holly cried, "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

Artemis was thrown off by that. Then he realized that all of the evidence was right in front of him. When they were in Argons office, and Sool showed up, he and Holly were talking about completely different things than he, Foaly, and Butler were thinking they were talking about.

Sool had said, "_I'll just go to my supervisor._"

Opal. He was talking about Opal.

Then, Holly had said, "_It's not like it's going to kill me, right?_"

She was making sure that she wasn't going to get hurt. But still, why didn't she just tell everybody what was going on?

Then he remembered something Sool had said, something that Artemis had forgotten about, because he was focused on why Holly was so scared. But that something had changed Holly's mind.

"_If you go with him, then I'll go contact my supervisor and we can do this, what I call, the fun way._"

Why was he so stupid that didn't he notice it before? It must have meant a different, more dangerous threat to Holly. That's why she agreed to go with Sool, and didn't tell her friends about what was happening.

While Artemis was thinking, Opal's smile grew even more crazier. She pretended to think about this, leaving a dramatic pause. Artemis' thoughts were interrupted by Opal's reply, "Does he look hurt?"

Holly looked at Artemis, her eyes practically begging for Artemis to get them out of this mess, or if he couldn't get them both out, just him.

Opal spoke up again, "Anyway, _**we**_ don't plan on hurting him." Opal leaned in so Holly could get the full effect of what she was about to say, "But that doesn't necessarily mean that you don't hurt him, does it?"

"I will NEVER do that, ever!"

"Oh, Holly, we've already been over this, and as you know, you won't have much of a choice. Actually you won't have a choice at all. Speaking of that, we should probably get started."

Opal, Turnball, and Sool turned on their Mesmer, and all spoke simultaneously, "Captain Short, you are now under our command. If any one of us tells us to do something, you will do it."

Holly had no choice but to look into their eyes. After all, if she didn't, she probably would never have a chance to save Artemis. She just had to trust her self control, no matter how slim the chances were. Holly nodded.

Knowing now that they had full control over the elf, Turnball cut Artemis loose, while Sool released Holly from the table. Meanwhile, Opal smiled at Artemis, "You are now allowed to try to talk your way out of this. I have been looking forward to this for a very long time, you know. You, begging Holly Short, to not kill you! Ha!"

Sool handed Holly a gun, "Kill Artemis Fowl."

Holly nodded once again, and Sool, Turnball, and Opal got out of the way to see the show.

Artemis got up from the uncomfortable chair he was just released from, he knew that there was no way to get Holly to listen to him, but this might be the last chance to talk to her, or talk to anyone. Before he died.

"Holly, I know you, don't do this, you are stronger than them."

Sool hadn't told her not to speak to Artemis like she normally would. But that was just on purpose, to make this show for them even better.

"I don't want to Artemis, but I have to." She raised the gun at him. "I'm so sorry."

Tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. Frond, he wanted to reassure her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but instead, he went with the second best option.

"Holly, it's alright. In this situation, I'm dead either way. And I'm glad it's by you, rather than some pond scum who like to call themselves evil."

Opal had just gotten mad by this. "Kill him NOW!"

Artemis thought of something, something that could save his life, could save Holly from the grief she was about to live in for the rest of her life. A simple phrase, that the he was too afraid, too embarrassed to say before.

"Holly, I love y-"

He didn't get to finish that one phrase, because that was when Holly pulled the trigger, and shot Artemis straight in the stomach.

Artemis collapsed. He hadn't died yet, but blood was everywhere. If he didn't die from the shot, he might just die from the blood loss.

Opal looked satisfied, "ok them. Let's go kill that centaur. He's sure to get a kick out of this. Come on Short."

Holly was on her knees, horrified at what she had just done. She killed her best friend, how was she going to live. When Opal had told her to leave with them, she shook her head, "No."

Opal turned around to face the elf slowly, "What did you just say?"

Holly got up and looked Opal dead in the eye (pun definitely intended). "You heard me, N-O."

Sool kicked her in the shin, making Holly cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Opal screamed in outrage,

"D'ARVIT! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST- UGGHHH, TURNBALL!"

Holly was trying to heal Artemis, but before a single spark could get to him, Turnball grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back. Holly struggled, and broke from Turnball's grasp, when she pretty much broke his leg. While Turnball was healing Holly tried to heal Artemis again. But this time Sool grabbed her, and Opal grabbed a cloth on a table on the side of the operation table and handed it to Sool, who smeared whatever was on the cloth on the back of Holly's neck.

Holly lost all her energy, and slumped forward in Sool's grasp, it was animal fat. Opal grabbed her chin and made her look at the evil pixie. "Like I said, you are impossible." She dropped Holly's chin, and Holly didn't even have enough strength to keep her head up.

"Fine then, Plan C it is. Let's go visit that demon friend of yours; I heard he was coming back today, and I'm sure he would do anything to keep you alive, even if it is to make you my-oops **our **slave again. Leave the mud whelp here."

Turnball had fully recovered from his broken leg by then. They dragged Holly out, leaving Artemis in the room, surprisingly still alive.

**I'm sure you are saying, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! YOU JUST KILLED ARTEMIS OFF! I would have to say, yes, I did, sorry, but deal with it. And just wait until I kill off Holly. MWAHAHAHA! I swear, I have an evil Opal side.**

**Question of the week, will No1 make Holly Opal's slave permanently? What do you think? 1 million points if you guess, 2 million points if you guess correctly (So easy, or am I trying to trick you?)**

**Go to my profile and check out some more stories I've done. **

**Read and review on what you think about Artemis dying, perhaps I might just save him. *grinning like Opal* Frond, I am turning evil. Oh well. **


	15. Chapter 15: Dead Artemis

**Ok, so ummm, getting pretty exciting right? Ya'll are pretty much strangling me in your mind. So, before I get to the good stuff, THE REPLAY!:**

He ran up to Artemis, knocking over butler like a bowling pin in the process. "There was no new project, and nobody was going to question Holly, they weren't even informed about her memories returning, apparently all the security cameras are off, plus, they even told me they would have given her some time off before debriefing her."

Butler was still on the ground, shocked at how the centaur knocked him over so easily, when Artemis cried out, "D'arvit!" and ran out of the building.

Butler didn't even have time to get up, when the whole world turned black for Artemis.

**Now here's today's chapter: Chapter 15: Dead Artemis-**

Butler got off the ground and brushed himself off. Due to his new short height, Foaly had been able to knock him over with such little force, it was quite embarrassing. As the bodyguard got up, he finally realized that artemis was not in the picture anymore. He looked at Foaly, "Where did he go?"

Foaly was still staring the way Artemis ran. Butler sensing trouble went the way Foaly was staring. As Butler stormed through the front doors of the clinic, he picked up Artemis' sunglasses that had fallen off him (also that I had failed to mention before, sry!)

Butler went back to the hospital and Foaly came out of his shock as he saw the sunglasses in Butler's hand. "Oh no." He groaned.

Butler nodded, "What are we going to do? They both could be anywhere."

The glass doors slid open and Foaly and Butler looked towards the door, Foaly's jaw dropped open and Butler got a very confused look on his face.

"Juliet, what are you doing here?" Butler said very sternly.

Juliet smiled, "The wrestling tour got put in Dublin, so I decided to surprise you. But when I got to the manor, nobody was there. After calling you and Artemis like a hundred times, I decided to check the video cameras. Artemis forgot to erase the one with Holly outside the manor. After checking the calls made to the manor, I found that Holly had called. Like every call placed to Artemis, it was recorded. I listened to it and called Holly's communicator. Mulch picked up and got me down here."

Butler shook his head, he would have done the same thing if he was in her place.

Foaly on the other hand was outraged, "I put the communicator inside the ops booth, how did Mulch now get inside without me knowing?" _I seriously need to upgrade the security patterns to the door. _He thought.

Butler turned back to his sister, who had suddenly noticed who wasn't here. "Where's Artemis?" She asked.

"He disappeared when he ran after Holly and Sool." Butler replied.

"Wait, Sool? When did he come back?" When she regained her memory, Butler and Artemis told her what happened with Hybras, the time travel, and Opal.

So Foaly and Butler told her the whole story. At the end, Foaly asked Juliet, "what do you think we should do?"

Juliet gave both of them a eye roll, "you two are both…" She sighed before starting to talk again. "Foaly you are the most paranoid person I know, and Dom, you were trained by Madam Ko! Don't tell me neither of you have put a tracker on him."

They both looked at each other guiltily, and then rushed back to the LEP headquarters. When they reached the ops booth Foaly pulled up a screen that was covered by so many other files, it would be impossible for Artemis to find it. Thankfully he had not.

"Artemis seems to be on the surface, only about an hour or two away from the manor. Holly on the other hand doesn't have her uniform, so I can't locate her."

"Doesn't matter." Juliet replied simply. "I'm willing to bet my wrestling career that both of their kidnappings are connected."

Butler chuckled, "When in the last decade, have they not?"

Foaly organized a shuttle to get them to the place that Artemis' tracker had said. Once they got there, Foaly shut off all of the security cameras and they sneaked down the halls. They were about to go back to the shuttle when all three of them heard a gunshot. They broke into a run and reached a door that was locked. Butler kicked it open and inside Artemis was lying on the ground, blood pouring from a gunshot wound in his stomach and dripping to the pool surrounding him. While Foaly looked through the door on the other end of the room that was open, Juliet checked Artemis' pulse.

**And…. End of Chapter! In fact End of story! Thnx for reading, its been a pleasure writing this story. Don't forget to comment and….. DO YA'LL SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD LEAVE THE STORY LIKE THAT. IF I DID I WOULD BE INSANE! (well maybe I am just a little)**

"He's still alive, there's a pulse, but barely.." She concluded. Butler was on the very edge of tears for once. Artemis, dead... like this. He didn't know it was possible. He was a failure.

Foaly sat down next to Artemis, looking him over before holding up his hands. Magic flew from them and landed on the wound, it wasn't like elf magic or sprite magic. It was red and so faint you could barely see it. When the sparks went away, there was no wound, and Artemis wasn't pouring blood anymore. In fact, he wasn't bleeding at all. Artemis suddenly coughed and tried to sit up, only to get very dizzy and lie down again. Artemis decided that this wouldn't be the best time to try to talk. Butler and Juliet stood, too shocked to speak. Foaly got up like what he just did was normal. When the centaur saw the expressions on the mud people's faces, he grinned.

"I should explain." He said.

"That would be nice." Replied Butler.

Foaly sighed, "Centaurs get one chance at magic in their lifetime. While some of us use it at the very first chance they get. I've been saving mine for something like this."

Butler was soon out of his trance after that, Artemis was alive. Not only had the boy come out of death once, but now twice! He stooped down to his charge (which wasn't that much since he still had the ring on), "Are you ok Artemis?"

Artemis shook the dizziness out of his head, until he realized something. Holly was still with Opal and the others, and now if No1 did what Opal was planning, Holly would be a prisoner not only to Opal and the others, but to her own brain as well. Fighting the dizziness he stood, "I know what Opal is planning, and where Holly is. I assume you took a shuttle to get here, and Juliet, I conclude that you watched the video feed that I left for you, yes, I knew you were coming to Dublin, and somehow got down to Haven."

Juliet was still shocked, now even more. But, it was Artemis of course he was going to find out she was coming back early.

As they hurried outside to the shuttle, Artemis filled them in on what Opal was planning for Holly. He didn't however; tell them that Holly was the one who shot him.

**Now end of chapter, but not end of story! Promise! Chapter 16 coming out next Sunday! PROMISE! **

**Please review, pretty please with a cherry on top! :P PLEASE! I get SOOOOO excited when you review! And motivated! PM me if you have a question! Promise to get back to you that very same day! (unless it 11:59:59 pm) **

**Also, posted another one shot! This one isn't just an extended chapter like my other one, it's a real story. Check it out! Plz! "Realization of Five." K, thnx!**


	16. Chapter 16: Planning

**Ya'll aren't still mad at me anymore, are you? Thinking about changing the title, do you think I should? Well, I don't know what to call it! Give me some ideas! There will be a poll on my profile with all the suggestions that I take in! Don't want me to change it? Tell me! REPLAY:**

As they hurried outside to the shuttle, Artemis filled them in on what Opal was planning for Holly. He didn't however; tell them that Holly was the one who shot him.

**Here's the chapter! Chapter 16: Planning-**

As Butler, Foaly, Juliet, and Artemis rode in the shuttle to get them to the building where No.1 would be, Artemis was thinking, as usual, and the rest were staring at him, waiting for the plan that was destined to come out of his mouth sometime. As it grew into his vampiric smirk, the rest of them grew the look of relief on their face, he had a plan.

"What's the plan Artemis?" Juliet asked.

"Butler, give me your ring."

Butler didn't hesitate as he obeyed his charges command, even though he knew what would happen. When he took the ring off, Butler turned to his full height, fortunately the shuttle they were in was big enough in which the ceiling didn't come flying off, but Artemis didn't pay attention to that. Artemis just pulled a tiny screwdriver (that he always had with him… starting now) out of his pocket, and started messing with the ring. After a while he put Butler's ring down, took off his own, and started tinkering with that. When he was done with his ring, he turned around and held out Butler's ring to Juliet.

"This is my plan." He said as she took the ring from him and put it on. Suddenly Juliet was Artemis's height. No wait, Juliet was Artemis. An exact copy of him.

"Whoa." She exclaimed. But that was too few words to explain the confusion of this situation.

Artemis held up his ring, "I changed the settings of the ring your wearing to match my own, mine will make you sound like me. But you won't need to put it on until we reach the building."

Juliet nodded and took the ring, she didn't like where this plan was headed.

Artemis explained his plan; it didn't reassure the others like they thought it would.

"Artemis, there are too many risks, what if they catch you or-." Butler exclaimed.

"Yes, but nothing is without its risks. We go to sleep at the risk that we will never wake up anymore; we wake up every day not knowing if we will die. This is more a risk than that, but it's a risk that we to make for Holly. She would do the same for anyone of you." Artemis lectured.

Everybody was silent after that. There wasn't much more they could say, until Juliet thought of something.

"Artemis, what will you do if we get there too late, and Holly is already taken over?"

Artemis sighed, "I've researched that while studying demons. There's nothing I can do if No1 adds proprius at the end. Its Latin for permanent."

**I know short, sorry. But… I POSTED 2 CHAPTERS! SO YEA! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Demand

**So, I have done some soul searching and have concluded that I am going to be nice enough to post 2 chapters because the last one was… short. So yea, this one isn't like what's coming up next, but hey, its two chapters. REPLAY!:**

Holly lost all her energy, and slumped forward in Sool's grasp, it was animal fat. Opal grabbed her chin and made her look at the evil pixie. "Like I said, you are impossible." She dropped Holly's chin, and Holly didn't even have enough strength to keep her head up.

"Fine then, Plan C it is. Let's go visit that demon friend of yours; I heard he was coming back today, and I'm sure he would do anything to keep you alive, even if it is to make you my-oops **our **slave again. Leave the mud whelp here."

Turnball had fully recovered from his broken leg by then. They dragged Holly out, leaving Artemis in the room, surprisingly still alive.

**Now, here's chapter 17: Demand-**

Opal looked down at her captive. Soon this would over and her revenge would be complete. With Artemis gone, everything would be so much easier. No more surprise attacks, or mastermind plans to have to worry about.

Holly still couldn't move, and the fact that her hands were tied behind her back wasn't helping her case. The animal fat was so disturbing, and wrong, the smell alone was revolting. She should have known Opal had some, since she used it against Holly and No1 when she and Artemis traveled through time a few years ago.

Artemis. Oh god, she killed him. How could she live when she took her best friends life? She was a murderer, even if she was under Mesmer. Maybe it was for the best that Opal and the others were doing this to her. Holly wouldn't be able to look Butler in the eye ever again.

When the shuttle stopped, Opal lead while Turnball and Sool dragged Holly. When they got inside, the building was deserted. No1 was just getting back from his moon mission, but instructed no one to pick him up until later. No one expected that Opal would bust through the doors.

No1 saw Opal immediately, and would have shot her out of oblivion, until he saw Holly being dragged behind her. He froze in shock.

"What are you doing here?" No1 screeched.

Opal smiled darkly, she wasn't about to explain herself all over again, and risk a chance for the LEP to come and ruin her plans. "It doesn't matter demon. All you have to know is how to turn an unbearable elf into someone who would obey any command given."

"No." He said firmly.

Opal chuckled, "I will kill you demon."

Then No1's innocent encyclopedia mind took over, "well technically you can't, seeing as if you take one more step, I could send you flying out of the room."

"You do that; it will cost you a dear friend."

No1 glanced nervously at Holly and gulped. If he did what Opal asked, there was no way of turning Holly back. You might as well just brainwash her, but there was Artemis, surely he could find a way, as long as he didn't say proprius. He could trick Opal into thinking he made it permanent. The gift of tongues can't pick up spells.

Opal rolled her eyes, "You have five minutes." Then she nodded to Sool, "Take her and get the animal muck off of her, she wont be able to take the spell if she has it on."

Sool took Holly and dragged her through a hall to the washroom. Once there, he made sure her restraints would hold her, and wiped the animal fat off. Holly was still recovering when Sool turned around and received the shock of his life.

**Next week! Can't wait! Can you? YAY! Please review people! **


	18. Chapter 18: The Two Sides

**Chapter 18 WAS going to be 2 chapters. But I have another story on the way, soo yeah. You can also thank CaptainS10 and Greenpinapple for the early release! About, oh I'd say 3 or 4 more chapters before TBR is done. **

**I am going to now be posting or updating, or whatever you want to call it on every THURSDAY (now to a deal I made) One-shots will still be monthly! Replay!:**

Opal rolled her eyes, "You have five minutes." Then she nodded to Sool, "Take her and get the animal muck off of her, she wont be able to take the spell if she has it on."

Sool took Holly and dragged her through a hall to the washroom. Once there, he made sure her restraints would hold her, and wiped the animal fat off. Holly was still recovering when Sool turned around and received the shock of his life.

**Now…. Chapter 18!: The Two Sides-**

Opal and Turnball:

As soon as Sool left with Holly, the doors burst open and out stepped….

"Fowl?!" Opal screamed angrily.

It was really Juliet, disguised as Artemis with the rings. It was vital to the plan that she acted like Artemis completely, and to keep her distracted.

Juliet/Artemis smirked, "Let Holly go Opal."

Turnball was still, he had heard that Artemis had come back from the dead before, but this was ridiculous.

Opal ignored her arch enemy, "How Fowl? The Captain shot you dead."

Juliet was taken aback by this, and her usual curiosity got the best of her. "Holly?"

Opal smirked, "Got you mud girl. You seriously thought I didn't keep track of Artemis Fowl beforehand? I know all about the rings. The question is, how did you know how to change them to match Fowl?"

"By me." A voice replied behind the two villains.

**And this is where I would have stopped, but I didn't. Please don't let it be a mistake.**

Sool and Holly:

Sool turned around and his eyes looked like they popped right out of his head. "Fowl?"

Artemis smirked, "Let her go."

As former commander of the LEP, Sool definitely knew how to take this mud boy down. He pushed Holly so she hit the far wall on the right, and attacked Artemis.

Holly was finally getting over her magically deprived exhaustion, but when she opened her eyes, all she wanted to do was shut them again. Sool and Artemis were throwing punches at each other. Artemis! How could he be alive? She had shot him, she knew it was a fatal blow; he would have died in five minutes!

It was obvious that Artemis was losing; Sool had more experience with fighting. If only she could help, but she could barely sit up with her hands tied. She struggled as hard as she could to get out of it, but Turnball had tied it. If only Sool or Opal had, she would've been able to get out.

Artemis realized that he was losing, but then he noticed Holly was sitting up, or at least trying to. If he could get Sool over there, she could help him. After a short while Artemis had managed a tactic to get Sool to back up. When Sool was in Holly's range she kicked him, hard, in the head; knocking Sool unconscious.

Artemis hurried over to Holly, who just gaped at him as he untied her hands. "H-How?" She finally stuttered.

"I'll explain it later." Replied Artemis as he helped her up. "But I have a feeling that Juliet already blew her cover by now."

The two rushed outside to be there when Opal asked, "-The question is, how did you know how to change them to match Fowl?"

"By me." Answered Artemis.


	19. Chapter 19: Killer

**Chapter 19 people! Replay!:**

"I'll explain it later." Replied Artemis as he helped her up. "But I have a feeling that Juliet already blew her cover by now."

The two rushed outside to be there when Opal asked, "-The question is, how did you know how to change them to match Fowl?"

"By me." Answered Artemis.

**Now Chapter 19: Killer-**

But what Artemis didn't suspect was for Turnball to sneak behind Holly and root her (get it?) to the spot. He grabbed her arms, but no matter how hard she tried to get out of his grasp, she couldn't. She was still too weak from the animal fat.

Sool soon came out, shaking his head, trying to figure out what had happened. When he did figure it out, he grabbed Artemis the same way Turnball did to Holly.

Opal pursed her lips before speaking. She turned to Artemis, "Move and I kill her."

She turned to Holly, "Move or try to deny the spell and I kill the mud whelp."

She turned to Butler, Juliet, and Foaly, "Move and I kill both of them."

Lastly she turned to No1, "Try something and I kill all of them. Now," She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Repeat this incantation, word for word. I know it all, so don't try anything."

No1 took the scrap of paper with shaky hands; he mouthed "I'm sorry," to all of them, before starting the spell, "Sub alica sub time. Under repetition illae poema poematis exsisto captus in three quisnam have vox allius may they cower….. Proprius."

Holly started screaming, not because she was trying to stop the spell from being said. She didn't want Opal to kill Artemis. No, she was screaming because **of **the spell. It was consuming her, pulling her conscious state beck into her brain and taking over. Holly was fighting it, as hard as she could, but the spell was too strong. Soon, Holly stopped struggling in Turnball's grasp. She stood up straight and looked dead ahead; Murder in her eyes.

Opal wanted to make sure that she was in complete control. Forget about Sool and Turnball, if all went according to plan they would soon be gone. But they didn't need to know that… for now. She commanded one phrase, one she said before. Hopefully it would be the last time she would need to say it. "Kill Artemis Fowl."

That one phrase rang in her ears, Holly's mind was screaming "No!." But her body wouldn't listen. Slowly, and shakily she went up to Artemis and punched him.

That punch started chaos. Butler, now noticing that Holly was a sudden threat to Artemis, tried to stop her. That made Turnball attack the bodyguard. Juliet tried to step in to help her brother. Usually Butler could handle something like this, but when Juliet saw that Turnball's neutrino was set on kill, she panicked. But before she could stop Turnball, Sool left Artemis to attack her. Anyway, Artemis was sort of busy at the moment.

Foaly didn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared to fight. He didn't know how. 'That's it,' he thought, 'If we get out of here alive, I'm taking self defense classes, this is getting ridiculous.'

No1 didn't know what to do either. If he tried to blow Opal, Sool, or Turnball up, he risked missing them and hitting one of his friends. And there was no way Holly would get out of this one, it was permanent. Even if Sool, Opal, and Turnball all died, Holly would die with them automatically. No1 saw Foaly, and inched over to him, ready to ask what they were going to do to help.

Opal watched as things started unraveling in her favor. Soon all the mud people would be dead, one of her arch nemeses (don't know if that's correct, spell check was pretty sure though) would be her servant, and that annoying centaur and No1. Speaking of them. She turned to the pair who were quietly talking to each other and took out her Neutrino.

Let's just say, Holly trained several years to fight, Artemis always relied on Butler, and even Holly sometimes. To say that Artemis was out matched was like saying he was a genius. Obvious, but even Artemis Fowl didn't know everything. He didn't know how to feel, how to care. He was learning but very slowly. Artemis thought about this as he dodged most of Holly's blows. He had a loophole when it came to his mind, there had to be a loophole to the spell. He tried a move he saw Butler do once, where you roundhouse kick someone in the house. It knocks the person out, but does minimal damage to the brain and body. He tried, but fell flat on his back coming around, he didn't even hit her.

Holly saw this opportunity. She pinned him to the ground and didn't look into his eyes, her hands came to his throat. To choke him to death. But when she was about to cut off his airway, she looked into his eyes and paused.

Artemis saw her hesitate, the murder look was there. But a shred of something else was mixed into it. Was Holly still there? Could she control the spell that was over her? Maybe, but she definitely needed help. He thought about just hours earlier, at the clinic, when he…. Well, he made her remember herself. Could it work now?

Inside her mind, Holly was screaming at, basically, herself. She didn't know what was around her. Didn't care either. All she cared about was that she was about to kill her best friend again for the second time in as many hours. Possibly less.

Artemis shift once again, he didn't have to feign the terrified look on his face. If he didn't do this right, he would have that look on his face for forever and eternity.

Soon he was on top of her once again, taking her hands off of his throat and pinning her wrists beside her head. He did the same as he did before, he kissed her.

But as soon as he let go of her wrists, thinking that the same would be happen, where everything would be alright, she sat up and punched him straight in the ribs. Hard.

Everyone had gone still after they saw Artemis kiss Holly. Foaly, No1, Butler, and Juliet all just stared at them. That was when Opal, Turnball, and sool had their chance. They all set their neutrino's to kill so none of them would try anything. Opal backed up to Holly and Artemis. Holly had Artemis pinned by stepping a foot onto his chest, effectively pinning him to the floor. Not that he would move, he was too stunned that his plan hadn't worked. He was knocked out of his daze when he noticed Opal backing up to them. She handed Holly the neutrino, still pointed at the others (well, not Turnball and Sool, but still) and turned around to Artemis. Looking at him like a lion stalks its prey.

Artemis was shocked; Opal was going to kill him? He heard before, she made a promise to Holly that she wouldn't hurt him. But then again, Holly isn't herself right noe, and villains usually never keep their word.

Opal took yet another neutrino out of her pocket. How many of those things did she carry? She set the setting to disintegrate, and pointed it at Artemis. He didn't close his eyes, he just stared at Holly. Who was not looking at the others like Sool and Turnball, but staring at Opal.

Butler saw what was happening, and tried to get to Artemis yet again. This time Turnball wa prepared. He grabbed Juliet/still Artemis and held his Neutrino at her throat. There was nothing Butler could do.

Opal grinned, everything was going so well. "Good bye, Fowl. Promise I'll take care of your girlfriend."

Just as Opal was about to pull the trigger, something pushed her to the ground. Well, that something, had Auburn hair and quite a temper worked up. Soon Opal was knocked out and Holly was by Artemis' side.

"You ok Mud boy?" She asked.

He just gaped at her, something he never did before. Now it was his turn to say, "H-How?"

Holly laughed, and hugged the confused boy, "You think you're the only one who can act? Sorry if I hurt you when I punched. I was a little bit mad."

Sool and Turnball had dropped their neutrinos, hurrying to Opal. But they were soon forgotten.

The rest went over to Holly and Artemis. When Holly noticed Artemis' look alike, she got the most confused look on her face. Juliet took of the rings and gave them to Holly to inspect. She slipped on Artemis' ring and stated, "Really mud boy?" She started laughing after she heard the effect of the ring.

Like I said, Opal and the others were forgotten. Opal woke up shortly, took the neutrino in hand, and blasted one shot.

She had been aiming for Artemis, but Holly saw it coming right after she pulled the trigger. She pushed Artemis down, keeping him safe.

Unfortunately, it hit her right on the heart.


	20. Chapter 20: Comatose

**Don't kill me! At least not yet. Please! Chapter replay!:**

Like I said, Opal and the others were forgotten. Opal woke up shortly, took the neutrino in hand, and blasted one shot.

She had been aiming for Artemis, but Holly saw it coming right after she pulled the trigger. She pushed Artemis down, keeping him safe.

Unfortunately, it hit her right on the heart.

**Chapter 20: Comatose**

Artemis hadn't realized what happened when he sat up from the cold, hard ground. But his mind went blank and he became speechless when he saw Holly's body next to him. Blood was rushing out of the wound in her chest and her breathing was shortened to frightened gasps. While Foaly found a phone in a nearby office and contacted Argon, Butler and Juliet tried to stop the bleeding. Artemis looked at No1 for help, but he just held up his hands defensively. He couldn't help, now that Holly had done the impossible and broke his impenetrable spell; she would be immune to his magic. Healing her would have no effect, possibly even kill her if worse came to.

Holly's magic had healed the wound soon, but she was still blacking out. She was slipping in and out of consciousness as the people from the clinic showed up. As she was heading to the clinic, she completely lost consciousness.

Hours later, Artemis was staring at Holly on a hospital bed. It wasn't like the cell she had been in before. This room was larger, more hospital-like than dungeon-like. Holly still hadn't woken up and Argon and the others were hurrying to find the answers. Soon Artemis found Foaly next to him, staring down at Holly.

"Tell me this didn't happen." Artemis whispered.

Foaly sighed, but he didn't say anything.

"Where are the medical warlocks, couldn't they just do something…." Artemis stopped.

Foaly looked down, "That's what I came ere to tell you. The doctors were able to find what was wrong…" He stopped there, almost at the edge of tears.

"What?" Artemis said, louder than he had been before.

"Holly's magic was able to heal the wound. But there wasn't enough magic in her to stabilize her heart. Her brain went into shock, and that's why she hasn't woken up."

"Foaly, you haven't answered my question, why don't you just get someone to heal her. Someone besides No1?"

"B-because she can't hold magic anymore Artemis. The tests have proved that. The curse put on her was too strong, it might be broken, but it had some effect on her. The curse is stopping her from taking in magic. Holly is to heal with time, like a mud person."

"But that's the problem Foaly, she isn't a human!" Artemis snapped, his voice getting even louder. "This is too much for her to heal with time!"

They were silent for a while; the steady beat of the heart monitor rang throughout the room. Soon Foaly left and a short while after that Trouble came in.

"Let me take her back to the manor Commander."

Trouble was shocked, "What!? No! Anyway it's not my choice! She needs to stay here Fowl, for her own good."

"And what does this hospital have that the manor does not supply?"

"Why would she need to go to the manor?"

"Well for one, she would be more comfortable."

"Well, no one would be comfortable bringing a dead body down to the shuttle port."

Artemis was thrown off by this, "You don't think she's going to make it, do you? She's already dead in your mind isn't she?

Trouble growled through gritted teeth, "Listen Fowl. Holly is not leaving here. If you do so much as lift her out of that hospital bed, you will be in jail before you can say LEP."

Artemis turned around and left after that. Butler was in the hallway with Juliet, fighting about who knows what, Artemis didn't care. All he did was say, we're getting Holly out of here."

**And that is the end of Chapter 20! **

**Want to say SUPER THANK YOU TO CaptainS10 who came up with the idea of sneaking Holly out. THNX!**

**DON'T KILL ME! And I know, part Opal here. But then again, if I was, I wouldn't have let Artemis live. Now would I? **

**DON'T KILL ME! UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHATS COMING UP NEXT!**


	21. Chapter 21: LEP

**Chapter 21!** **Are you all as excited as I am? No, I don't think so! Well, maybe one person. You know who you are! **

**Replay!:**

Trouble growled through gritted teeth, "Listen Fowl. Holly is not leaving here. If you do so much as lift her out of that hospital bed, you will be in jail before you can say LEP."

Artemis turned around and left after that. Butler was in the hallway with Juliet, fighting about who knows what, Artemis didn't care. All he did was say, "we're getting Holly out of here."

**Chapter 21: Juliet's mission**

Artemis turned to leave, but didn't get too far because Butler and Juliet stopped him.

"What?!" Juliet whispered harshly.

"I think I made myself perfectly clear."

"Just how do you think we're going to do that?"

Artemis looked around. "Not here. It's night so nobody should be on the streets. Come on."

Artemis, Juliet, and a miniature Butler (Juliet gave him his ring back) walked the streets of Haven at night. Like Artemis predicted the streets were deserted except for the occasional dwarf or sprite. They walked until they reached the house Artemis was looking for. Holly's house.

Artemis used the pass code Foaly gave him earlier that previous day. As the three of them went inside, Juliet had a urgent need to go through Holly's wardrobe, but didn't because of the current situation.

Butler turned around to face Artemis, "Why did we have to come here, and what were you talking about?"

"The clinic had to have their cameras working by now, and this was the only place I could think of." Artemis hesitated.

"Ok, now what were you talking about in the hospital Artemis?"

"Nobody believes that she can wake up, not even Trouble or Foaly. And we have to go back to the surface soon, I can't… I won't leave Holly. We have to get her out of there."

"Isn't she just safer in the clinic?"

"No. She isn't. Nobody is doing anything to help her. Like I said, everyone believes she will die, that she isn't strong enough to fight this."

Butler sighed, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Actually, I might just need Juliet for this."

Juliet looked up when she heard her name, eyes wide.

"No Artemis." Stated Butler

"Why not? She's trained exactly like you and the people won't trust you coming with me, they know you do everything I say, Juliet doesn't. At least if I'm with Juliet there won't be as much suspicion."

Juliet raised her hand slightly to get their attention. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." They both said simultaneously. Turning back to their argument.

"I am not putting you nor her at risk to be thrown in… fairy jail Artemis."

"There isn't a risk. I know what I'm doing."

Butler looked into Artemis' eyes. There was something there that reassured the bodyguard, slightly. He sighed. "Fine."

Artemis smirked. "It's complicated. But I hope you still have that computer with you."

Butler took out the handheld computer again. Of course he still had it.

**Oh, about 20 minutes later:**

Artemis and Juliet went inside the clinic, immediately recognized by Chix Verbil, who Trouble told to stay on watch for him.

"What are you doing back here Artemis? I thought you had already gone to the surface by now."

Artemis internally smiled; grateful it was Chix he was confronting instead of Trouble himself.

"We had to go back to Holly's apartment Butler forgot his backpack. I'm sure Foaly was gloating all about something yesterday."

Chix glare softened. He actually believed the mud boy. Foaly was acting all proud when he went and dropped Foaly to the surface the day before.

"Furthermore, I would like to see Holly once more before I leave for the surface."

"Fine Fowl, but you only have 10 minutes, and then visiting hours are over."

Artemis nodded and Juliet and he went to Holly's room.

Butler was just outside of the clinic, watching the video feed of Holly's room on the small computer. When he saw Juliet and Artemis enter the room and walk towards Holly, he looped the video so all the camera saw was Juliet and Artemis standing over Holly. Then the real plan went into action.

Artemis took the ring off of Holly's finger. It was still there from when Juliet gave it to her. He took out the screwdriver and started messing with the mechanics of the ring again.

A minute after, he set down that ring and Juliet gave Artemis Butlers, Artemis put Butlers ring on Holly, making her look like his twin.

Artemis put on the other one, and shrank down. Soon he looked like Holly's doppelganger. Artemis refused to look in a mirror for he would have broken down. Juliet lifted Holly, who was still unconscious off the bed. Artemis lay down, and closed his eyes. He looked exactly like Holly before the ring was put on her.

Juliet put one arm around Holly/Artemis to keep her steady while she walked. Juliet turned and headed for the door, but not before she heard the faintest of words come out of the one who was on the hospital bed.

"What was that Artemis?"

Artemis opened his/ Holly's eyes, "Nothing."

"Don't start muttering when someone comes in here." Juliet warned.

Artemis just closed his eyes again, and Juliet left the room.

For the word he said was 'LEP.'

Juliet rounded the corner only for Chix to see them.

"Well, that was shorter than I thought it would be. Thought I would have to throw you out of here. What happened to the mud boy?" Chix said, finally noticing the unconscious Artemis in Juliet's arms.

"He broke down when he saw Holly, saying he didn't want to leave her. Before we came here Butler gave me some stuff to knock him out if it happened."

"Oh, well then. You better get to the shuttle ports before he wakes up."

"Thanks."

Juliet left after that. But Chix had the oddest feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned and walked to Holly's hospital room. But relief flooded him as he saw Holly sleeping peacefully on the cot.

Chix turned off the lights and left. He left the clinic as well. Now that Fowl had been here, and was going to the surface he didn't have to wait around.

Artemis opened his eyes when Chix left the room. He waited about five more minutes to make sure he left the hospital as well. Artemis grinned as he pulled off the ring and became his normal self again. He headed out the back door of the hospital where Juliet and Butler were waiting for him.

** Ok, so that's 21! Not even close to being done yet, so... Yea, follow and you will be able to keep up with updates. They will be random.**


	22. Chapter 22: Finding Out

**Chapter 22! If y'all like the Biggest Rescue, then you are definitely going to like the stories in the Multi-author community, managed by CaptainS10! Staff: Population 1- me.**

**But seriously, GO CHECK IT OUT!:**

**Now, THE REPLAY!:**

"Let me take her back to the manor Commander."

Trouble was shocked, "What!? No! Anyway it's not my choice! She needs to stay here Fowl, for her own good."

"And what does this hospital have that the manor does not supply?"

"Why would she need to go to the manor?"

"Well for one, she would be more comfortable."

"Well, no one would be comfortable bringing a dead body down to the shuttle port."

Artemis was thrown off by this, "You don't think she's going to make it, do you? She's already dead in your mind isn't she?

Trouble growled through gritted teeth, "Listen Fowl. Holly is not leaving here. If you do so much as lift her out of that hospital bed, you will be in jail before you can say LEP."

**Now, the Chapter: Chapter 22: Finding out-**

Trouble woke up the next morning and went to the clinic to see Holly. He knew she wasn't going to wake up, everyone in Haven knew that. Her heart would go out eventually. Everyone except Fowl. He was just blinded by love. Amd from the love that Holly was supposed to have in him. To say Trouble was jealous was a complete understatement.

Trouble walked through the clinic to the room where Holly was being kept. Visiting hours had just opened up, so when Trouble came in, the lights were off. He flicked them on and realized that Holly was not in the room. He stood there, in the doorway, gaping at the empty room. When he collected himself, he bolted out of the hospital and to the LEP headquarters. He burst into an office only to find a sleeping form.

"Verbil!" Trouble bellowed, causing the sleeping sprite to wake up.

"Wh-What?" Chix yawned.

"I gave you specific orders not to leave that hospital."

"The mud boy showed up-"

"Fowl went to hospital?"

"Yes, but he left soon after he showed up."

"He just left? Without a fight?"

"Well, no. According to the mud girl with him, he had a fit. She knocked him out, and left practically carrying him."

Trouble's stomach twisted into a knot. He knew something was wrong. Fowl had a fit? Not possible. "Was Holly still there after they left?"

"Yeah, still sleeping. She isn't waking up commander, you know that. Did you expect her to just get up and walk out?"

Trouble turned and left after that. He walked swiftly to the ops booth where, no doubt, Foaly would be.

"Foaly, bring up last nights security on Holly's hospital room."

Foaly was shocked, Trouble seemed angry like he never had before, so he did as he asked, or demanded more like it.

The screen showed Artemis and Juliet walk into the room and go up to Holly. They stood over her for approximately five minutes until all of a sudden the two disappeared and it was only Holly.

"What the-!?" Foaly stated, alarmed when they just disappeared.

"Show the video footage for right now." Trouble commanded.

Foaly did, and it showed Holly asleep in the very room Trouble had just visited thirty minutes ago.

"Go back to the footage last night."

Trouble watched it carefully. It was clear that all three of them were breathing, he saw their chests rise and fall, see them blinking. At the end of the video he said to Foaly, "Increase the image on the mud girls hand."

Foaly did, and over and over again for five minutes they saw the hand twitch every ten seconds.

"It's on a loop," Foaly checked something on his computer. "Seems to be the same user as the malfunction in the holding cell the other day."

"Can you trace it?"

Foaly stared at the screen, tapping at the keyboard. "Hmm. It seems that the malfunction didn't turn off the video camera the other day, only replace the feed. It's still here."

"Play it."

He did, and they were stunned at what they saw. Holly had Artemis pinned, until he shifted and rolled so he was pinning her instead. He leaned down and kissed her, and that was all Trouble could take, he stormed out of the ops booth, threatening Fowl angrily.

**So, check out the community. If you cant find it in the community pages, go to my profile and you will find it there. Remember, Multi-author community!**


	23. Chapter 23: Aftermath

**Check out the Multi-Authors community! NOW…. Wait read the chapter first! Replay!:**

Artemis opened his eyes when Chix left the room. He waited about five more minutes to make sure he left the hospital as well. Artemis grinned as he pulled off the ring and became his normal self again. He headed out the back door of the hospital where Juliet and Butler were waiting for him.

**Chapter 23: Aftermath**

To get through the shuttle ports, Artemis switched the ring so that he could match Chix Verbil. Then he requested a a private shuttle (Do I know how shuttles work…. No. I just think about a bus or plane) for the mud people to get to Tara. The sprites working there took one look at Butler and gave it to them. Once inside Artemis took controls. Juliet was looking at him like she just walked into a death trap. But she shook it off; Artemis could do anything, even if he was the most uncoordinated guy in the whole universe. Surely if he put his mind into it he could get them to the surface.

Two hours later Artemis, Juliet, Butler, and Holly were all back at the manor. Unharmed thank goodness. As Artemis instructed, Butler laid Holly down in a bed in one of the guest bedrooms.

When Artemis' mother was sick, she had a heart monitor to make sure her heart didn't get too fast that it would explode. Artemis remembered putting it in the attic immediately after Holly healed her. He brought it down to monitor Holly's heart.

Butler left a while after everything was set up, but Artemis stayed. He could barely look at her. Now that she was here, he could think clearly. She took that shot for him. It wasn't fair; she didn't deserve it, especially after everything she had just been through. If she didn't make it, he would go crazy.

No, he knew that she would wake up. He just knew. She had to.

He just sat there, staring at her for what seemed like minutes, but it must have been hours. Butler and Juliet soon came in, worried about the young man.

"Artemis, you can't just stay in here forever." Butler said.

"Yeah, isn't there a jewel or priceless artifact you should be planning to risk our lives over by now?" Juliet interjected.

Artemis just shook his head sadly at that. He didn't want to sit at a computer all day, hacking Foaly's files or breaking down a complex structure of the economic tower of a government.

He never thought he'd ever think that.

But then again, he never thought he would see Holly like this.

The only thing he wanted right now was for Holly open her eyes, to move, to say his name.

He wished on everything he ever had, had ever worked for, that she hadn't taken that shot for him.

Butler and Juliet left soon after, Juliet muttering something about him having to come out to eat eventually.

Artemis shut the door behind them, and went back to sit beside Holly. And for the first time in Artemis' life, he cried like a little kid.

He sobbed for for everything he had ever done to people.

Weeped for all the pain he had ever given to Holly.

After a while, Artemis couldn't cry anymore. He concluded that staying with Holly like this was extremely harmful to his emotional and mental health. He left to go to his study.

He was glad he didn't pass Butler or Juliet in the hallway, for his red rimmed eyes and puffed sheeks would have given him away immediately.

Once in his study, he composed himself. Making it unrecognizable he had ever shed a single tear. And once he sat at his desk, Butler came into the room saying only two words.

"Trouble's here."

Artemis got out of the chair like he had been there a while, and went to the door to greet his certainly unwelcomed guests.

**Ok, NOW! Go to the community! But nor before you leave a review please! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss ssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	24. Chapter 24: Unwelcomed Guests

**Chapter 24! Now, this chapter was written by CaptainS10, and I tweaked it just a bit. So if you like this style of writing, check out her fanfictions! They are AWESOME! :)**

**Replay!:**

He did, and they were stunned at what they saw. Holly had Artemis pinned, until he shifted and rolled so he was pinning her instead. He leaned down and kissed her, and that was all Trouble could take, he stormed out of the ops booth, threatening Fowl angrily.

**Now Chapter 24: Unwelcomed Guests-**

Trouble ran the whole way to the shuttle port, swearing and cursing Artemis Fowl the whole way.

"That flipping D'Arvitting Mud Boy! I'll kill him!"

That wasn't even the worst part of it.

He jumped on the first shuttle he saw and blasted into the chutes, his retrieval team right behind him.

He was up to the surface in almost record time. Almost because he didn't quite beat Holly's record. Close, but not quite.

About an hour later, he was marching up Artemis's driveway to the manor doors, but one of his retrieval stopped him.

"What are we going to do now? We can't go in, not without invitation, and besides, what are we even here for? You never told us about anything, just to get up and ready to meet you at the shuttle port in ten minutes." The team murmured their agreement.

Trouble turned on them. "We are here, Corporal Gamb, to retrieve one of our officers. Captain Short has been kidnapped by Artemis Fowl once again, and we are here to get her back."

One other officer, Corporal Ark, raised his hand.

"With respect Commander, I think you might be taking this the wrong way. This is Artemis Fowl we're talking about. A while ago, people might agree with you that this is a problem. But he's saved the People a dozen different times, along with Captain Short. I doubt he has any ill intentions out if this."

"Yeah," another officer piped up. "I've heard rumors that they are in a relationship together. He wouldn't hurt her if they were in a relationship, would he? More likely this is some kind of prank on her."

All the officers murmured more agreements at these statements, but Commander Kelp couldn't stand that statement and ordered them to be quiet. "Listen," he barked. "Normally I might not be so worried about this, except for Captain Short's condition. She is in a state of comatose and will be unable to defend herself if it comes down to it. Fowl wanted permission to bring her up here and take care of her himself, and when I wouldn't grant it to him, he must have devised a plan to sneak her out around me because this morning she was gone."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ark argued.

"Perhaps not yet," Kelp said. "But if he goes through that much to get his way this time, over something like this, imagine what he would do for something bigger. Something, perhaps, more important."

"And what, if I may be so bold as to ask, could be more important than Holly's life?"

Kelp spun around. The Mud Boy himself stood at the top of the steps, his head cocked, having heard the whole conversation. Butler was standing behind him.

"You little…" the commander yelled. Truth be told, he wanted to rush up the steps and get the smug little Mud Boy in a choke hold, but he refrained. Just barely.

Ignoring the outburst, Artemis descended the steps slowly, still talking. "For you, anything and everything," he said, answering his own question. "For me, nothing. Nothing could be more important than her life to me, not even my own." He stopped a few feet in front of the irate elf, looking away from him and instead addressing his assembled team. "Now, to address your concerns. If you want to be technical about it, yes, I suppose I did kidnap the Captain in question. But, it is what she would have wanted, and I know that she will be more comfortable here and getting better care than she ever would in that hospital. So you see, there is nothing to be concerned about. The only thing I want with the Captain this time is to be able to look out for her. Is that to much to ask?"

Everyone in retrieval was silenced by that, except for Trouble. He got right up in Artemis's face, spitting the words out with venom in his voice.

"I don't care what your intentions are, good or bad. Kidnapping is still kidnapping, and if you don't release the Captain this minute, then you'll regret it."

Artemis sighed wistfully. "There is nothing I would like more than that. To be able to watch her to, walking out of here on here own to feet. But alas, I am afraid that is not possible."

"Well then, Fowl," Trouble growled, "I am afraid it is not possible for me to let you live."

Then he attacked Artemis, punching him in the stomach so hard it brought the boy to his knees, and pinned him to the ground, still swinging wildly.

The retrieval sat there and watched, shocked into stillness. Butler was the first to react, running over and throwing a hard punch at the commander, knocking him backwards off Artemis. He kicked him hard in the ribs, and the commander yelled once in pain before passing out. Several somethings cracked and popped, making the big man wince. He wasn't really trying to hurt him that badly, just get him off Artemis and warn him against any further attempted attacks.

Artemis, now slightly bloody and bruised, had scrambled back the second he was free of the elf's grip and was back on his feet a few feet away from the scene of the fight.

He turned back to the retrieval squad, who was still standing silently, watching. "Consider this a warning," he told them. "The Captain is in no danger from me, she is simply here so I can keep an eye on her and take care of her. Now, take your commander and go. Tell him I'll call if there's any change in her condition, not that he really care anyways, but I figure Foaly, at least, deserves an update. She's safe with me. Understood?"

Their heads bobbed their understanding, none of them trusting their voices enough to speak. Butler lifted the injured commander and carried him over to them. Blue sparks were already flickering around him, healing his injuries, but they were already starting to fade when he was by no means completely healed.

"I'd take him and get him out of here quick," he advised them. "He's going to need some medical care." He handed Trouble over to one of the officers and turned, heading up the steps to stand beside his employer. "Come on," he said to the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go in."

He nodded. "Alright. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes; we have important things to discuss." Then he headed straight up the stairs without looking back.

He didn't stop until he reached Holly's room. He dropped down on the bed beside her with a sigh. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently stroking the hair back off her forehead. "It was for your own good." Then he leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he murmured again. Then he got up and left the room again, closing the behind him with a final glance over his shoulder at the sleeping elf.

**So thats chapter 24! Now you may ask: Why am I going so fast to get through this fanfiction? Its because I have a week long trip soon and I want to get this done before then. Its in two weeks, so hopefully I will!**

** Am I going too fast? If I am, please tell me! If I'm not PLEASE TELL ME! **

** PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!**

** Remember, to some of you my Opal side is my only side! ;) **


	25. Chapter 25: Plea from a Friend

**Chapter 25!: Countdown: 9 more chapters to go! Ummmm, lets see. **

**Check out multi authors community after you read the chapter **

**Read my other stories**

**Go to my profile and vote on the poll I made! Which one of my three stories is your favorite? Please!**

**Oh and review, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I AM NEVER POSTING EVER AGAIN! Or I might just KILL them ALL! MWAHAHA! Seriously review, do I have to threaten y'all even more?**

**And I know, butler… might be a little OOC. Oh well, a chapter is a chapter is a chapter. And this is how I saw this chapter.**

**REPLAY:**

**Chapter 25: A Plea from a Friend-**

As soon as Artemis was finished, he exited the room Holly was staying at and headed towards the kitchen to meet Butler like he asked. Once there, Butler furrowed his brows, becoming confused of this meeting. The look on Artemis' face could be… Guilt.

Without looking into Butlers eyes Artemis started his statement, "There was a reason we had to be on such a low profile." He stopped, trying to put a connection through their eyes but couldn't. No matter what he tried, he couldn't look him in the eye.

"What is it Artemis?" butler asked, now concerned.

Artemis closed his eyes, "The reason I had to sneak Holly out was because Kelp wouldn't let me take her. I'm afraid that once Holly wakes up I have no choice but to turn myself in."

Butler's eyes seemed to double in size, he couldn't, he wouldn't go to prison for the fairies. Not if he anything to do with it. "No."

"I'm afraid so old friend."

"There has to be a way around this Artemis."

"There isn't, as soon as Holly wakes up it is a legal imprisonment. I can be charged with kidnapping, and at the accusation of the commander of the LEP. It does not look good."

"Why can't they take you now?"

"As I said before, Holly is at the verge of death to them. If she does… die." Artemis could barely choke out the word. "Then it will be kidnap, for now its home replacement care of a body." (Do I know how government works… No. All I know is it is annoying my parents. And I want to become a lawyer. Gosh. At least it looks official, OK!)

"what if she doesn't wake up?"

"then they can not take me."

Butler reasoned with conclusion. If Holly did not wake up then Artemis would not die in prison. He had to take care of his charge, even if it meant doing things he was not proud of. Butler stood up and immediately Artemis knew what he was thinking. Artemis stood at the doorway, blocking Butler from going out of the room.

"No Butler, I am not allowing you to hurt Holly."

But Butler wouldn't relent. "She is a threat to you Artemis, one way or another. I'm sorry, but you're my charge." He pushed Artemis gently out of the way.

"Butler!" Artemis exclaimed, "I am not only your charge, but also your employer. You do as I say. And if you won't listen to that… I am also your friend, and I am asking you please not to do this."

Butler stopped where he was and turned around, he was about to scold Artemis for playing that card when he met his eyes. Butler caught a gleam of something in his eyes. Hope, Artemis had a plan. Butler felt immediately reassured and nodded, thankful he didn't have to do what he intended.

**Ok, now review! Pleasepleaseplease! OR I WILL KILL HOLLY! I CAN STILL DO THAT! **

**I think opal is my sister or something. **


	26. Chapter 26: The Meeting

**I know, it's been a while. I've been in NC at a church program all week. So as a big sorry, I have posted two chapters, and the next chapter is something everyone has been waiting for. For about a month. You will see shortly. (Pun definitely intended) **

**Bippity Boppity Boo! The Replay magically appears! Replay!:**

Artemis, now slightly bloody and bruised, had scrambled back the second he was free of the elf's grip and was back on his feet a few feet away from the scene of the fight.

He turned back to the retrieval squad, who was still standing silently, watching. "Consider this a warning," he told them. "The Captain is in no danger from me, she is simply here so I can keep an eye on her and take care of her. Now, take your commander and go. Tell him I'll call if there's any change in her condition, not that he really care anyways, but I figure Foaly, at least, deserves an update. She's safe with me. Understood?"

Their heads bobbed their understanding, none of them trusting their voices enough to speak. Butler lifted the injured commander and carried him over to them. Blue sparks were already flickering around him, healing his injuries, but they were already starting to fade when he was by no means completely healed.

"I'd take him and get him out of here quick," he advised them. "He's going to need some medical care." He handed Trouble over to one of the officers and turned, heading up the steps to stand beside his employer.

**Abracadabra! The Chapter!: Chapter 26- The Meeting (Which reminds me, Check out CaptainS10****'****s story ****"****The Meeting.****"**** It****'****s AWESOME!**

Trouble strode into the council room, fully recovered thanks to the medical warlocks. There was to be a meeting concerning what to do with Opal, Turnball, and Sool. They were imprisoned in LEP headquarters for the time being, but some council members were scared of them breaking out.

"I say, we put them to death!" One council member said.

"I agree to that!" Another cried.

"We will be just like those humans if we killed them!" Someone countered.

Everyone was oblivious to the fact that Trouble was in the room until he clear his throat loudly. Everyone in the room turned to him, and they were silent. Waiting for him to speak.

"Artemis Fowl the Second has once again taken Captain Holly Short hostage." He started.

Suddenly the room burst with repercussion of what he just said. The council members conversing about the issue that has come up so dramatically. Suddenly a council member stood up to be overheard by the others.

"It is not considered kidnap if Captain Short is kidnapped by her friend."

"Yes, but in the state that she is in, I specifically told Fowl that she was not to be moved when he asked. He disobeyed my command and selfishly put Captain Short at even more risk of not surviving."

The council members murmured in agreement.

"As considered, it is not legal to put Fowl in jail until Captain Short wakes up, if the moment comes that she does become alive and awake. If she does not, she would be considered dead at the kidnap, not making it legal."

One council member stood up, "It is true that Captain Short is in a comatose, unresponsive state, correct?"

"Yes." Responded Trouble.

"I have been pondering a questionable notion for sometime now. The Captain is an elf, why did she not just use her magic to heal her out of her comatose state?"

Trouble nodded, "Due to the process that Captain Short had been under a permanent spell by a demon, and had broken the spell, her magic is unstable. Furthermore, when she was shot by Opal Koboi she used the rest of her magic to heal the wound to her heart. It healed the wound, but did not cause the heart to become stable, causing her to go into a coma. Now, to the matter at hand, I request the arrest of Artemis Fowl the minute we regain Captain Short alive and awake."

The council members put the last statement to a vote.

Artemis Fowl would be going to prison.

**I'm back baby! Haha! Sorry for the long delay, camp, North Carolina, I thought there was no WiFi. Oh well, too busy there anyway. IT WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN! :D **

**Ok, ok. I know these chapters have just been getting shorter and shorter. But… I don't know how to fill them. I write down every thought that goes into my head. Then look at the word count… 400 words. I am sad. Very sad. Oh well. Count down…. 8 CHAPTERS TO GO! WHOA! **

**Check out my original story on FictionPress! The link is on my profile! And also… check out the poll there as well. I will be like eternally grateful!**


	27. Chapter 27: Death

**Ok, so this chapter was mostly written by CaptainS10! I just wrote the bottom part, as you can tell by my badly portrayed romance. So yea… The Chap-Replay! (Oops)**

Two hours later Artemis, Juliet, Butler, and Holly were all back at the manor. Unharmed thank goodness. As Artemis instructed, Butler laid Holly down in a bed in one of the guest bedrooms.

When Artemis' mother was sick, she had a heart monitor to make sure her heart didn't get too fast that it would explode. Artemis remembered putting it in the attic immediately after Holly healed her. He brought it down to monitor Holly's heart.

**Now the Repl-Chapter! Chapter 27- Death (yea, there were not enough reviews…. SORRY PEOPLE I WARNED YOU!)**

Artemis walked in the room, sighing when he saw Holly still sleeping on the bed. Looking away from the elf, he looked at the heart monitor and started messing with the wires on it.

She had been in her comatose state for almost three months now, and Artemis didn't really expect her to wake up, not now, maybe not ever, especially not with the steady decrease that the monitor was showing. It got lower daily, and at this rate it would completely fail around the next twenty-four hours, maybe sooner.

He knelt beside her, taking her small hand and cupping it in his, rubbing soothing circles in the center of her palm.

He sat there beside her for a while, wishing she would just open her eyes. He was unable to bring himself to leave her side, even for a moment. He had no idea how much time had passed, nor did he care. The only thing he cared about right now was being with her. Then the monitor started to beep. The boy jumped to his feet and spun around.

The monitor was going down, flat lining right before his eyes. Artemis looked back at the elf. Her breathing had ceased.

Moving with incredible speed, Artemis was down on his knees beside her, already performing the first steps of CPR. It took several tries; so many that Artemis was starting to loose hope, before results were yielded.

All of a sudden, the monitor lit up, her now rapidly pumping heart filling up the screen with up and down lines. The elf sat bolt upright, her chest heaving as she sucked in huge gulps of air.

The first word she managed to choke out: "Artemis?"

"Holly? Holly!" Artemis dropped down to her side once again. "Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"I-I think so," She croaked. "C-can I have a glass of water?"

"I'll go get it." The boy said, jumping to his feet and scurrying out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a huge glass of water in his hand. "Here," he said, gently putting the cup to her lips. She tried to take it from him, but he shook his head. "You're still too weak for that." He rebuked her softly. "I'll hold it."

She sighed, but relented and let him do it. "What happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember… Opal," She gasped. "S-she shot me. How am I alive?"

He squeezed her hand gently, his other hand reaching up to stroke the side of her face. "Your magic healed you. You didn't die, but you didn't wake up either because your magic ran out before your heart was completely stabilized. Foaly wanted you transferred to Argon's clinic immediately, and you were there for a time. But I wanted to bring you here and wouldn't relent, so in the end I just had Butler sneak you out and bring you here. That's how you got here, by the way."

She looked at him, her mismatched eyes wide as she digested this information. She looked shocked, and a little scared. "So… What? Am I like, you know… your hostage again now?"

"What?! No! Why would you think that?! I just-"He sighed. "I know you probably don't approve of how I did that, Holly," He whispered. "But I couldn't help it. No one was leaving me any other choice. You were hurt, and I-" his voice broke. "It was my fault. I should have been paying attention, I-I shouldn't have let you take that shot for me. I wanted to be with you, and I couldn't stand to be away from you."

He looked up. The elf was looking at him, eyes wider than ever. If it was possible, they got even wider when she realized he was doing as he slowly leaned down in, closer to her, and closer. Holly slid to the side, away from Artemis.

"Artemis, I told you before that your elf-kissing days are over. Us kissing before… That was just to help each other, right?"

Artemis sighed, his face filled with emotional hurt for once, "Holly, I have tried to say this before. And I want to say it before Opal bursts into the room and kills us both." They both grinned at that, despite the conditions they were in at the moment. "I love you Holly. I realize that now after all of these years."

Holly sat up, with some effort, and said sternly, "Artemis, your elf-kissing days are over."

Artemis dropped his head, not able to look her in the mismatched eyes. He was about to get up and leave the room when Holly cupped his face in her hands quickly and brought her lips to his, kissing him gently.

When they broke the kiss, Artemis stared at Holly and shook his head lightly in confusion, his head tilted to the side.

Holly smiled warmly, "I never said anything about my human-kissing days being over."

**DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T LIE! SHE DID DIE! FOR A SPLIT SECOND! **

***Dodges the 7****th**** Harry Potter book***

**HEY! That is just not nice.**

***Dodges chair and rotten vegetables***

**Where are you getting this stuff!**

***Hides behind computer using it as shield against a variety of putrid veggies* **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! HELP ME! YELL AT ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE! ;)**

**And don't forget to check out my FictionPress story! And my friend Kitty Grells fanfiction and FictionPress stories! They are awesome! **

**I think Kitty Grell is the one who started this with the HP book. I'm in trouble now…. HELP!**


	28. Chapter 28: Confession

**Soooo, don't have anything. Replay!:**

Holly sat up, with some effort, and said sternly, "Artemis, your elf-kissing days are over."

Artemis dropped his head, not able to look her in the mismatched eyes. He was about to get up and leave the room when Holly cupped his face in her hands quickly and brought her lips to his, kissing him gently.

When they broke the kiss, Artemis stared at Holly and shook his head lightly in confusion, his head tilted to the side.

Holly smiled warmly, "I never said anything about my human-kissing days being over."

**Chapter time! Chapter 28: Confessions-**

Holly looked into Artemis' eyes. Immediately she knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Artemis was deep in thought, staring at his shoes. When Holly spoke it finally got his attention snapped back to the future. He looked at her, "Nothing."

Holly knew he was lying. She felt a pang of guilt hit her, but shook it off. She was with him, and they were both alive. That was all that mattered. But if that was the situation, why did the look in his eye bother her so much?

Artemis drew her into on more hug before leading her down to the kitchen. When they reached it, Butler was cooking. The manservant looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Holly. Then he surreptitiously gave Artemis a melancholy look, one that Holly wasn't supposed to catch.

Oh, but Holly did. And Holly was mad.

What did everyone but her know? Sure she haad been in a coma for a quarter of a year, but that didn't mean they had to hold information from her and treat her like a baby.

She freed her hand from Artemis', causing him to spin around to face her. His face filled with a fake questionable look.

"What's going on Artemis?"

"What do you mean?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Holly rolled her eyes, she knew he knew what she was talking about. "You and Butler are keeping something from me, now what is it?"

Butler sighed and swapped another look with Artemis, this one full of guilt, "I'm sorry Artemis, she has a right to know. Do I have to tell her, or are you?"

Now it was Artemis' turn to sigh, he shut his eyes tight, contemplating how to tell her. With his eyes still closed, he explained. "Holly, remember when I said that I brought you here-"

"Yeah, I still don't know how you got Foaly and Trouble to agree to must have won some big trial or something over it."

Artemis smiled nervously, and that made Holly even more scared than she already was. "There was no trial."

"Then how did I get here?"

"Like I said before, I brought you here."

Holly added it all up in her head and came to a conclusion, "You really did kidnap me."

"Yes. And Holly…Trouble specifically told me not to. So when he found out you were gone, he came up here and well all in all…I'm not getting 'off the hook' as you would say. Even if I did revive you out of your coma, I can't guarantee that Trouble still wont prosecute me."

Artemis opened his eyes then, to find that Holly was not in the room anymore. He spun around to face Butler, who was looking down, chopping vegetables (**Some of which y'all were throwing at me before, but anyway…) **without looking up, Butler said, "She ran out of the room after you said 'off the hook.'"

Artemis turned and left the room, his mind turning, trying to figure out where Holly had gone. He searched the top floor and the downstairs. He searched until he was certain that she left the manor. He was about to give up, until he thought of something.

He went to the basement, going to her old cell. That was where he found her, sitting on the bed, sobbing. She looked up from her hands and at Artemis.

"I never thought you would even consider coming down here again."

"I didn't either." The elf replied through her tears. "But I knew you wouldn't think of here first."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully, "Holly, I made decisions that I might not be proud of. But I said I couldn't be away from you. Do you really think that being in Argons would have saved you? More likely you would be dead now."

Holly looked away, she knew Artemis was right. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet."

Holly laughed bitterly, still crying she shook her head. She just cried even harder.

"Calm down Holly, nothing is written out yet. There is no certainty on anything."

She did calm down, even if it was just a bit, it was still progress.

Artemis just hoped that Trouble didn't find out she was alive. At least for a little while.

**Y'all done at being mad at me? **

**Anyway check out:**

**Fictiopress stories and poems**

**Poll in profile**

**Kitty Grells stories**

**CaptainS10's stories**

**Thnx! And review, DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29: Finding out

**HI! Don't have anything to say, so here's the Replay:**

Artemis just hoped that Trouble didn't find out she was alive. At least for a little while.

**Chapter 29: Finding Out-**

Trouble was sitting at his desk, going through paperwork like a snail. He had been doing this for some time now, but his mind was completely elsewhere. It was with Holly. She was all he could think about. After finishing yet another stack of paperwork, he decided to get a visa to the surface. Fowl hadn't told him he couldn't look in the window to see her. He just wanted to see if she was doing any better. It had been months since the last time he saw her.

Thoughts circled Trouble's head as he flew to Fowl manor. What if Holly had died already and Fowl had already gotten rid of her? That was his main concern; he knew Holly wouldn't wake up, but he didn't want to explain to the council why she couldn't have a proper recycling ceremony.

Trouble circled the manor, looking in every window with caution. He didn't want to go up to a window and see Artemis, or worse Butler, staring back at him.

He did pass the mud boy, he was at his desk in his study. He was on his phone, talking to someone. Trouble shook his head, why was that mud boy accusing the people for not caring about Holly, yet he wasn't even paying attention to her body!

Eventually he did find Holly through the many windows of the manor. But he didn't expect to see what he saw.

He headed up to the window, and almost lost control of his wings. Holly was alive…and awake! She was sitting on the edge of the bed in the room, staring into space. Trouble stared at her through the window for what seemed like forever. Fowl probably didn't even know she was awake! Well, he wasn't going to let him know. Trouble opened the window, and flew in the room inconspicuously. He thanked No1 silently for taking down the "No entering without the owner's permission" law.

Holly didn't see him; she was in her own world. Wondering what had changed in Haven, where this relationship with Artemis was going. It couldn't go anywhere, she was almost a hundred. But to humans that was about his age. But he would grow old and die before her, leaving her in a tragic mess for another century.

When Holly finally snapped into the future, she rubbed the back of her neck and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling now. She sighed and got up, starting to pace. When she looked up from the floor she gasped and stumbled back, hitting the wall behind her, Trouble had finally been caught.

Trouble stared at her incredulously, he started walking towards her, gaping. Before he could actually say something to her, Trouble was picked up by his collar. Looking up, he saw the huge manservant that flew him across the front yard of that same manor a few months ago.

Butler took Trouble out of Holly's room, and to the front door, kicking him out of the manor. Butler then went to go see if Holly was alright- a little shaken, but fine- and went to tell Artemis what had set off the window alarm in Holly's room. As if Artemis couldn't guess.

Trouble rushed down to Haven, to the council. Now that Holly was awake Artemis could be taken to blame for kidnapping Holly. He told the council the situation and got a retrieval team ready immediately.

Artemis nodded his head when Butler told him about Trouble. His worst fear had been confirmed, Trouble had seen Holly out of her coma. He had talked to Foaly about it, but asked to not tell the commander about it. The centaur had promised, so Trouble must have been on a "surprise visit." One thing ran through Artemis' head, Holly cannot let him know they are coming for him.

But that was the problem, she knew that once Trouble found out about her that the LEP would come up to his front door, ready to take him to LEP prison. Butler would freak out as well.

Of course, Artemis didn't want to go to LEP prison, but considering that if he didn't go, Holly would be forced to take his place. She wouldn't go to the jail, but she would be under constant surveillance, never seeing him again.

Then Artemis formed a plan, taking information of one and using it on the other, in other words, hitting two birds with one stone.

Artemis turned to Butler, who was awaiting his charges plan. "My main problem is Holly. She has been through so much in so little time. If she sees this fight that is forming go down, Im afraid that would be too much for her."

"So what do you suppose we should do?"

"Well, first go comfort her. Form a shield to block from her mind what is happening. Distract her, in other words. We can lock her in her room, as I am too cautious from recent events to use a tranquilizer."

Butler nodded, it made sense. If she saw the LEP barge into the manor, only to be taken down by him that would surely break her down even further. The two hurried to her room, to Artemis there wasn't much time left. They reached the room and Artemis acted like he had forgotten something in his study.

Butler knotted his brows, Artemis Fowl, forget something? Butler resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Artemis had been acting strange ever since Holly had woken up the day before. He shook his head and entered the room and smiled at Holly, who smiled back. She had spaced out again sitting at the edge of the bed as well, but was forced out of it when Butler entered.

Holly was about to ask what he was doing there, but suddenly the door swiftly closed.

Artemis turned around when he saw Butler enter the room, he turned around and closed the door, quickly locking the door from the outside.

The lock on the door was on the outside because when they brought Holly to the manor, Artemis was afraid that Trouble would enter the room and lock the door, so neither Artemis nor Butler could get in the room.

"What happened?" Holly asked.

Butler slammed on the door with his fist. "Artemis locked us in. He's going to give himself up to the people."

Holly's eyes widened, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, he must have a reason."

Butler pounded on the door, yelling at Artemis to open the door. Holly stared wide eyed at him, anger rising in her.

"Why can't you just kick the door down?" She asked.

Butler sighed, taking a break from yelling at a person who wouldn't listen to reason. He turned to Holly, "All of the doors in this house are indestructible. Even Madame Ko couldn't break this door down."

Holly looked out the window; she wished she had a pair of wings right now. They were on the third floor of the mansion, not even Butler could jump out of the window and land on the ground without breaking a bone.

"What do we do then?" Holly questioned.

Butler sighed again, sitting down beside her. "We wait, Juliet should be back from picking the rest of the Fowls at the airport soon. Artemis made their trip longer than expected after we brought you here. To not raise suspicion I will have Juliet sneak you out while explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Fowl that Artemis ran off somewhere. Not completely a lie."

Tears were stinging Holly's eyes, "This is all my fault." She whispered.

Butler sighed, both Artemis and Holly had been acting weird ever since she woke up. "No, it isn't. It's not anybody's fault. Artemis is just too blind by emotion, something that he has never experienced before, to make decent decisions right now. It is not your fault Holly."

Artemis walked down the stairs to the ground floor. He felt guilty about leaving Holly and Butler like that, but Juliet would be home soon. They would find a way to sneak Holly out without his parents noticing.

Artemis waited in the security room for what seemed like forever. He didn't know what else to do. So when the monitors detected something, he knew it was the people. He straightened the suit he was wearing when he stood up. He walked steadily to the front door, his heart rapidly beating.

He opened the door to find Trouble and his team in defense mode, neutrinos pointed at Artemis from all directions. Somehow, Trouble had gotten his hands on a megaphone.

"Artemis Fowl, you are hereby under arrest for the kidnapping of Captain Holly Short."

Artemis fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Commander Kelp, if you are afraid of Butler coming out, then I can assure you he is not. And I do plan on coming peacefully, under one condition."

Trouble came from the barrier of LEP officers, going up to Artemis, "And what would that be, Fowl."

"Leave Holly alone, she is 'safe' from me as long as I am with the LEP. She doesn't need to be in lockdown from Butler as well, I have left him a note telling him to stay away, from both me and her."

Trouble considered this, "Fine, Fowl. Where's Holly?"

"With Butler at the moment, she is fine. She will be going down to Haven shortly after the trial I know you have planned for me when I get there is done."

Trouble snorted, of course he knew about that. He looked to his men, "Well, what are you waiting for? Cuff him and lets go!"

They did as they were told, and went off, leading Artemis down to his doom.

**So that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Anyway, if you are a writer go to my profile (and do the poll while youre there) and copy and paste the writers pledge that is in the middle of that mess I call my brain/profile. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Trial

**Ok, so this chapter is SUPER LONG! Yay! But I'm gonna be tired after typing all of this, so don't expect a new chapter for a few weeks...Oh well, it'll take you a few weeks to read this anyway...**

* * *

**Butler & Holly:**

Two hours after Artemis locked them in the guest bedroom, Holly was sound asleep on the bed and Butler was trying to detect if Juliet was here or not. He was sitting on the floor, trying his best not to move, to be silent so he could hear if Juliet was there yet. Butler felt betrayed by Artemis. It wasn't right that his own principle didn't trust him.

Then he heard Juliet's voice downstairs, calling for him. He yelled for her, and soon she had unlocked the door."What happened Dom? Why was the door locked? And where's Artemis?" She asked. But before Butler had time to answer any of those questions, she took a look at the sleeping Holly and then a the heart monitor and screamed.

Artemis had forgotten to turn it off, and Holly had removed the device when she woke up. But Juliet didn't know that. She had been gone for a week at a wrestling tournament, and her brother had called to pick up the rest of the Fowls at the airport. So to her, it looked as if Holly was dead.

"OH MY GOSH, SHE'S DEAD!" She screeched. "I'm here for her for three months and the one week I'm gone she dies! That's impossible!"

She was facing away from Holly, her head in hands. So she didn't see Holly wake up and sit up, staring at her.

Butler winced and closed the door when Juliet started her rant. He didn't want the Fowl's coming up, then having to explain why a fairy was in the manor. Well, not Mrs. Fowl, she already knew.

Butler also tried to tell Juliet about Holly three times, but never got the chance as she never stopped talking long enough. After she was finished screaming her rant, he nodded behind her. Juliet turned around and immediately tackled Holly.

"You're alive! I thought-i thought you were dead."

Holly gasped, barely managing to get her words out, "If you don't let go soon, I will be!"

Juliet let go, smiling apologetically. She turned back to Butler, "That still doesn't answer my questions. Why was the door locked, and where is Artemis?"

Butler sighed, and told Juliet the whole story, starting from the day before, when Holly woke up, to as far as Artemis lying to him and locking them in.

"Wow." Breathed Juliet. "He just...gave himself up? Never thought I would see the day." She muttered.

"Yes, so I need you to get holly out of here. Before Myles and Beckett come up here and barge in."

"Fine, come on." She turned to Holly, "I can sneak you out the back way." Turning back to Butler, she said, "Keep them distracted. The story of where Artemis is should suffice."

Butler gave his sister a skeptical look. "Yes, I should just walk right in the other room and say 'Artemis got taken by a handful of fairy policemen because he kidnapped a fairy girl in a coma, who by the way, he showed feelings to, when he hasn't shown anyone any kind of emotion since he was Myles and Beckett's age.'

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Of course not! Just feed them a fake story right now. Holly must have a plan to get him out of there... right.

Holly looked up from her thoughts, "Hmm, oh yes. I do. That is if I can get down to Haven for the trial I should be good."

Juliet nodded, "Ok, now Dom, you go and distract them!"

* * *

**Holly: **

Butler left the room and Juliet counted to thirty, then she led Holly down the stairs. As soon as they got to the bottom step, Juliet turned and started walking really fast the other direction, back up the steps. The reason? Two very childish screams came from the right. "Dang it." Juliet muttered.

They bolted up the stairs as the two voices got louder. Juliet pushed Holly into a coat closet and closed the door. She swiftly turned around to face two very curious six year old faces.

"Who was that?" Beckett asked.

"Umm, no one." Juliet responded, looking back, "Just putting a coat back." She smiled.

Beckett was ready to leave, but Myles stopped him, "Then, you wouldn't mind opening the closet door."

"You don't have a jacket on you Myles." Juliet countered. "And you have no need to look at mine, so why don't you two go and play in the playroom?"

Myles sighed, "Fine." He and Beckett walked away.

Once they turned the corner, she opened the closet door. Holly had a look of relief on her face once she realized that it was just Juliet.

"That was close." The elf said as she exited the closet.

"Yeah, now come on. Let's get you out of here, before anyone sees you."

She lead her downstairs quickly, and out the backdoor.

"Are you going to be okay from here?" Juliet asked.

Holly looked at the gardens, "Yes, I will be fine. Thanks Juliet."

"Your welcome, now get going!"

Holly turned around, heading off to Tara. It was going to be a long walk. Juliet was about to to go inside, before she realized that. **(i do not know how far away Tara is)**

"Wait Holly! Hold on!"

Holly turned around, "What?"

Juliet went inside before she could answer that question, and returned with a set of wings.

"Where did you get those?"

"Foaly bet Artemis that he couldn't build one...and as you can see, Foaly lost. So here's the wings, and they haven't been tested if they are safe or not, so happy flying!"

Holly looked at the wings determinedly, she could fly anything. She took the wings, and put them on. "Thanks Jules."

"Your welcome...again."

* * *

**Myles & Beckett:**

"Why did you leave like that Myles? You don't give up like that...ever." Beckett said after they had rounded the corner.

Myles, turned around, peeking around the corner the had just turned. "Because, I knew that Juliet would never never tell me what she was doing. So...we wait."

Immediately after he said that, Juliet opened the closet door. Then the boys heard a different voice, a quieter voice, but female nontheless. "That was close."

Then Juliet spoke, "Yeah, now come on. Let's get you out of here, before anyone sees you."

Juliet turned around and led to be a little girl through the halls. Myles turned around to face Beckett.

"What was that all about?"

Myles raised and eyebrow, "I have no idea. Juliet has never brought a...friend to the manor before."

"Maybe it was a wrestling partner or something?" Beckett said, becoming bored with this conversation already.

"Perhaps, but to hide someone...that's what makes this so suspicious."

"Maybe a secret wrestling partner." Beckett mumbled, something he just said off of the top of his head to get Myles out of his trance.

Myles rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was just saying whatever came to the top of his head. Soon, some rustling came from downstairs that neither of the boys knew where it came from. Myles was deep in thought, contemplating on what Juliet was hiding and what that noise was.

Beckett broke his brother's concentration when he spoke up, "Well, seeing as Juliet is a grown-up and that she can take care of herself, I doubt that she really needs us poking around."

Myles sighed, of course the Beckett would actually say something that sounded...intellegent when Myles actually got interested in something.

"So can we please go Myles? I want to go plaaay!" Beckett whined.

"Ugh, can you stop whining like a six year old?"

"I am a six year old...we both are."

And with that Myles turned and walked down the hallway, grumbling on how the life of a six year old was so addlepatly simple.

* * *

**Butler: **

Butler turned and left the guest bedroom, leaving Juliet to get Holly out of the manor. He walked calmly down the stairs and to the living room, where Angeline and Artemis Sr. were. Once there, they both looked at him with confused looks.

"Butler? Where is Artemis? After calling saying that he set up another three months of vacation for us I would have expected he would be here to greet us right when we get back."

Butler swallowed hard, he had come up with a story that used minimal lying, but it was still lying nontheless.

"Artemis is at a meeting right now, he had prolonged your vacation because he was working on a new technoligical product."

Artemis Sr. nodded, he knew his son had been working in his study for something (the rings), so he wasnt surprised to hear that. "Im surprised that you arent with him."

Butler nodded, "Artemis did not wish to have me go."

Artemis Sr. nodded yet again and Butler left with an empty feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

**Artemis:**

The shuttle ride down to Haven was the longest one he had ever ridden on. Well, it was the same length, but it felt like it would never end. With Trouble glaring at him across the shuttle, and Artemis not know how long Juliet would be back at the manor, the time seemed to go by slower and slower.

Finally, the shuttle reached Haven. Artemis was escorted to LEP Headquarters and to a trial with the council.

Artemis was seated at a round table, with Trouble on the opposite side. The council members filled in the seats on either side of them.

Trouble started by standing up and giving Artemis a pointed look. "Artemis Fowl the Second, under his own mind and sanity, disobeyed direct orders and moved a comatose stated elf, Captain Holly Short, above ground to the surface. She was kept there for three months and twenty-four days before she gained consciousness on assumed mysterious action. Since Captain Holly Short is now cognizant, Artemis Fowl is to be charged with kidnapping."

* * *

**Holly:**

Holly flew as fast as she could, trying to get a hang of the controls on the wings. It took longer than she expected because she had no magic to shield, therefore having to go the long way to get to Tara. All the while she kept thinking one thing, 'why is Artemis being so stupid?!'

Once at Tara, there was even more of a hold up. Apparently Trouble didn't want her coming down to Haven just yet.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm not allowed to let you into Haven until I get the clear. Commander's orders." The sprite at the desk muttered.

'It's because I can defend Artemis.' She thought. Suddenly the divinely sweet fake smile she had on, turned into a scowl. She slammed her hands as hard as she could on the table that separated the sprite and herself.

"Listen, I'm getting on that shuttle whether I'm allowed to or not. And you do not want to get in my way."

The intimidated sprite just nodded and let her through.

Holly looked back, guilty that she had upset the sprite so much. But she had to, Artemis didn't have a chance in front of the council.

Did he?

* * *

**Butler:**

Butler was looking through Artemis' study for anything that could clue him into why Artemis had locked him in.

Finally he came upon a note addressed to him. He opened it and found that it was from Artemis.

butler,

i'm terribly Sorry. Usually i don't have to wRite letters for this but i suppose you can VErIfy that i am gone. hoLLy wAs at stake here. if i were Not proseCutEd for this, she wouldn't be able to be a Captain anymOre. Don't blamE yourself, Please. and Forgive me Butler as well.

oh, anD don't try to track holly down, it will only make thinGs worse.

Artemis Fowl the 2 nd

Butler stared at the note, so many grammatical errors within one letter was nothing like Artemis. Honestly he should be worried if there was even one.

'Maybe he was so nervous he cracked?' Butler contemplated.

Butler pocketed the note and went to go find Juliet.

* * *

**Artemis:**

The council murmured in agreement as Trouble sat back down. Artemis smirked, this would be easy to get out of. But before he could stand up, or at least say a word, a person on the council stood up.

"Under the code violation of Haven, Artemis Fowl, public enemy number one, is hereby announced guilty."

"What?!" Artemis exclaimed. "I don't get a say?" He said this before he thought about it, which he normally wouldn't do. Of course the council would sentence him guilty. Under strict law are humans considered beasts of nature. Even if he did tell them his side, and if he did save Haven numerous times, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

** Holly:**

Holly kept checking the time in the shuttle over and over again. She had to battle the traffic in Haven to get to the LEP building, avoiding the LEP on patrol. Finally she got to the headquarters. She sneaked past more guards on patrol and went straight to the council room. She almost got caught. Almost.

Once she got to the council room, she went straight through the doors, ready to fight for Artemis...

But she was too late.

All she saw was the last of the council exiting to the backroom.

She turned to the only person at the table, or in the room for that matter. Trouble.

He had his feet resting on the table and his hands folded on the back head. He stared at her, "Hi." He stated sweetly.

"Where's Artemis?" Holly growled.

Trouble's smile slipped, standing up he went over to her, "That's not a very nice tone captain."

"Where's Artemis?!" She repeated louder.

"Well, right now he's being transferred to a holding cell, and by this time tomorrow he will be in Atlantis."

Holly shook her head, "No." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Holly." Trouble said, wrapping a arm around her waist.

"No, your not, and get your hands off of me." She said, pushing away from him, "you started all of this. Just leave me alone."

And with that, she left, leaving Trouble annoyed beyond reason.

**Ok! Can you figure out what that note said? Anyone who gets it right gets a virtual cookie! So try and guess!**


	31. Death Either Way

**sorry its been so long! I have just been too busy! With BATB, I have a lot of the chapters already done, but with this I don't and am typing them when I feel like it! **

**Remember when I said I would update every other day? Hehe… oops**.

Holly rushed down through the LEP building, ignoring the looks that the guards on duty-who were suppose to make sure she wouldn't get past them-gave her. They didn't stop her however, because the court trial was over.

When Holly finally reached the ops booth-for that was where she was headed- she almost ran over Foaly.

"Holly! What are you doing down here! The trial just ended and-"

"Oh, like you cant figure it out!" She snapped, feeling guilty that she yelled at her friend when she saw him physically deflate, "I'm sorry Foaly, ive just been on edge lately and with the trial-"

"hey," The centaur said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder, "I understand. I can only wish that Caballine would freak like you if this happened to me."

A small smile grew on the elf's face, "Thanks, now do you have a plan to get Artemis back?"

The centaur turned around, going to one of his many computers. Holly's hope grew. Of course he had a plan, Foaly always had a plan.

"No." He stated simply, typing a few keys.

That smile fell as fast as it grew, replaced by a sneer, "What?! What do you mean?"

Foaly sighed, turning around to face her again, "I mean, no Holly. Trouble has made it very clear that Artemis is not getting away with this, and he could be heading to Atlantis by tomorrow."

"Getting away with what?" Holly said, ignoring the part about Atlantis.

"Kidnapping you."

"Kidnapping is done forcefully Foaly." Holly reminded him.

"Well, not really legitimate kidnap, but still…"

"Foaly, I don't care. I trust Artemis, and he cant be charged if I didn't mind. He is the reason that I am alive and in front of you right now.."

"The council wont agree." Foaly said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because, in their mind, they aren't thinking that you two are friends, or of anything of the past. Except that he has kidnapped you before, and that for all you know, he could have drugged, tortured, hypnotized, or put a spell on you to say that there was no harm."

"A spell, Foaly really?" Holy crossed her arms.

Foaly shrugged, "just thinking of the all the possibilities."

Holly shook her head in sadness, "So, really? No plans? That is really hard to believe…" Holly trailed off, her eyes going to where Foaly's had gone to ever since the conversation started.

The security cameras.

The elf took hold of Foaly's tail and left, dragging the centaur behind her, she came upon a storage closet in the hallway on the left and entered it.

Given the fact that the closet was already kind of small, and that she rammed herself in there with a centaur, it was a tight fit. Holly could feel her claustrophobia setting in, but she pushed it aside. Artemis needed her.

"Now, what's your plan Foaly?"

"I told you, I don't have one…"

"Then why were you looking at those cameras like the most guiltiest person under the earth!" Her voice rising in anger.

"Ok, ok. Well, I don't. But we know Artemis, and he wouldn't give himself up that easily without a plan."

"Well, do you know anything of what Artemis was leaving?"

Foaly hit his hand on a nearby metal shelf, an aggravated look on his face, "No! I haven't gotten anything! And there are rumors that they are sending Artemis to Atlantis ASAP, which means it could be as soon as tomorrow!"

Holly turned, and was about to leave when Foaly grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

Holly turned to face him, uncertainty tainted her face, "I have to get magic. It's the only way to get Artemis out."

Foaly gripped her arm harder and shook his head, "You cant Holly, Ive told you. You and your magic is unstable. Because of the spell that Opal put over you, I am positive that dark magic is still in you. If you add regular magic, the dark magic could eat you out. Im certain that you will not survive that Holly. I cant let you die."

Holly turned around to face the centaur, "Well, I'll die either way, because I am not living without Artemis."

And with that, she left. Leaving a shocked centaur behind.

Holly rushed down the hall, hand going for her communicator when she realized she didn't have it on her. She stopped. 'Looks like I'm doing this alone.' She thought as she raced down the hall yet went by the ops booth and grabbed a pass to go to the surface, and a set of wings.

* * *

On the surface, Holly went to the nearest ritual site. But for three hours she just sat on the ground. What if Foaly was right? He usually was, so would she die if she did the ritual? Holly took a deep breath and got up, looking for a acorn. She finally found one, and she looked up. With the full moon above her and the acorn in her hand Holly could feel the magic surging through the air. Now, here was the tricky part.

Holly knelt down, feeling the soft, fertile, damp dirt on her palms and knee. She scooped up some of the dirt in her hand that didn't hold the acorn, putting that in the ground and covering it with the soil.

Holly hesitated finishing the spell, this was it, the moment of truth. Would she die? Holly felt something wet cover the top of her hand, only to find it was her own tears. Holly shook her head, Artemis needed her.

She needed Artemis.

Holly stopped her trembling, muttering the words Foaly was certain would bring her end.

"I return you to the earth," She said shakily, "And claim the gift that is my right."

Holly knelt there,for what seemed like ages. She was about to sigh, about to stand and give up. But suddenly she spotted a few sparks from under her hand. Or at least she thought.

She waited some more, and this time actually sighed. It didn't work, she wasn't a magical being anymore. At least she didn't die.

Holly was about to get up and turn around. To grab her wings and leave for good. Hide somewhere and live the rest of her days there, even if it meant centuries.

The keyword: ABOUT

Holly was about to give up faith, but as soon as she thought that she was going to leave sparks sprouted up from the ground covering her fingers, the multicolored sparks looked like enchanted Jewels travelling up her arm and around her body, sending it up into the air.

Holly could feel the magic inside her, fighting against itself. Foaly was right, the dark magic was still there, and it was trying to take over the good magic.

Holly screamed, it felt like her insides were melting, like her life force was being sucked out of her. She fought against the magic, trying to think of anything but the pain it was enduring her.

Holly could feel herself dying. Foaly was right, of course. But she did this for Artemis.

Artemis

At least he would be her last thought. Her mind focused on him and only him.

Holly collapsed on the ground, coughing and shuddering. Her head ached and her bones hurt.

But she was alive.

Holly stood up shakily, it nearly killed her-the magic- but Holly wasn't the first female Captain of the LEP for nothing.

But now she had to get Artemis back.

Now the real challenge begins.

* * *

Holly, now back back down in Haven, walked casually to the LEP headquarters. Going straight to the holding cells.

Holly sighed in frustration, there were three to five guards. Usually there was just one, but of course Trouble would go through more paperwork to see a particular mud boy go to Atlantis.

Two guards stood at the entrance of the holding cells. Holly turned the corner like she was going somewhere and turned on her shield.

_Easy_, she thought as she snuck past them._ Too easy_.

The next two guards were watchers. They roamed the halls for any sign of something suspicious. Holly slipped past them with the shield too.

Holly turned a corner and immediately turned back around. The last guard was over there, but he had "Mockingbird goggles" a new invention by Foaly so elves could see past shield.

_Well, looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way_. She thought, turning the corner for the second time.

The guard turned toward her immediately as she entered the hallway.

"What are you-"

That was as far as he got before Holly punched him in the face. He fell over, knocked out.

Holly healed the bruise she left and turned towards the door. Of course it was locked.

And of course she didn't have a key.

The LEP keys aren't regular ones. It takes handprints and crosses the DNA. This was one of the best cells in the place, so Holly didn't doubt that she had to go through a retinal scan as well.

Now where was she going to get a guard to give her a hand, blood and a eye to use? She looked down at her feet.

Oh, riiight. That one.

Holly lifted the guard up, putting his hand on the keypad. It also took the blood it needed. _'At least I didn't have to severe a thumb this time.'_ She thought, looking back on her old adventures with Artemis.

Opening his eye, the retinal scanner scoped his eye. The door clicked, and Holly was finally in.

Artemis was pacing the cells length, he heard the click of the lock and suddenly stopped. He expected that Trouble or someone else to be there to take him to Atlantis.

What he didn't expect was for Holly to open that door, a unconscious prison guard at her feet.

Holly stared at Artemis for a moment, and Artems stared back. None of them moving, none of them saying anything.

Holly was the first on to , striding into the cell and slapping Artemis across the face.

"What in the he'll we're you thinking?!" She asked.

But before he could answer, Holly kissed him, blocking anything he was about to say. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, and she melted into his arms. When she pulled back, they were both gasping.

"Holly, how-"

She silenced him without another kiss, this one shorter than the last.

"Let's get you out of here." She whispered.

Before he could respond, or even nod, to her statement a voice was at the door.

"Hell no you're not."

Holly turned around to face the voice. Trouble. Of course it was him.

"Darvit." She muttered.

**Only three more chapters before I end this!**


End file.
